Cien millones de lo siento
by Neineineinn
Summary: Ella es feliz. Lo tiene todo. Pero no lo tiene a él. Entonces, ¿Ella es feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Especial _"Semana de cumpleaños en Nicolichiland"_.

Capítulo 1 de 3.

* * *

 **CIEN MILLONES DE LO SIENTO**

El corazón le latía desbocado, le sudaban las manos y estaba segura de que en solo minutos podría vomitar lo que había comido en el día. Él estaba de rodillas frente a ella, esperando una respuesta. Hermione repasó los años anteriores mientras sus ojos se posaban en los suyos y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Todo había comenzado en las clases de Aritmancia en séptimo año, Gryffindor compartía el aula con Slytherin y les tocó ser compañeros de banco. Aunque al principio apenas se hablaban, no más que para hacer las tareas en clase, con el correr del tiempo fueron conversando un poco, él la saludaba en los pasillos y luego fueron sonrisas en el Gran Comedor si cruzaban miradas. Un sábado dónde el otoño aún soplaba tranquilamente, él la invitó a Hogsmeade y tuvieron su primera cita en un nuevo café literario que había abierto solo unas semanas antes, estaban en pleno auge y no fueron pocos los que los vieron compartiendo una mesa y risas. Un beso casto coronó la jornada y a partir de ese día él la esperaba a la salida de cada clase para cargar sus libros y tomar su mano, a pesar de las caras irritadas de Harry y Ron, este último que había hecho un gran escándalo al respecto. Con Navidad llegó su primera vez, un cliché de ensueño, una cena, velas, flores y una hermosa habitación en la sala de los menesteres. Hermione se enamoró lentamente de él, casi sin darse cuenta, de su mirada cálida, su sonrisa perfecta, sus comentarios inteligentes y su humor ácido. Él era todo lo que ella había soñado alguna vez, el prototipo perfecto.

Cuando el colegio terminó él aún cumplía una pequeña condena después de la guerra, tenía servicios comunitarios y vivía en un departamento cerca del Ministerio, donde los aurores podían vigilar sus pasos, debía cumplir horarios para volver a casa y todos los fines de semana presentarse en la oficina principal de aurores para firmar una carpeta. La chica vivía en la casa de sus padres en Londres muggle, él iba casi diariamente a verla, ella lo recibía entre clases de la universidad y su trabajo de mediotiempo, los domingos comían en casa de los Weasley, Molly lo había adoptado como un hijo y él se había encariñado bastante con ellos, sorprendentemente. Algunas noches las pasaban en su departamento. Al año cumplió con su condena y pudieron compartir casi todas las noches en casa de ella. Él la acompañó a buscar a sus padres a Australia y fue en su hombro donde lloró su pérdida al encontrarlos sanos, salvos y felices con un pequeño niño adornando el regazo de ambos. Después de mucho pensarlo Hermione decidió no molestarlos en su nueva vida, lejos del mundo de los magos, sin peligros, hechizos ni hijas que levitaban extrañamente en su niñez. Había sido una decisión difícil y los meses que le siguieron fueron duros, pero él siempre estuvo allí para consolarla.

Cumplían 6 años de noviazgo desde aquel primer beso en Hogsmeade, él había decidido dar una gran fiesta para celebrarlo aunque en un principio a ella le había parecido exagerado ofrecer una por su aniversario, pero terminó accediendo, él tenía el maravilloso don de convencerla ante casi cualquier situación.

Hermione pensó que quizás todos lo habían visto claramente, ella debió haberlo sospechado, su actitud nerviosa de los últimos días, sus cartas misteriosas, sus salidas a destiempo, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente algo como aquello, le parecía que así estaban bien, que era suficiente. Pero alli estaba, en medio del gran salón de su mansión recientemente refaccionada, hincado de rodillas ante ella, con una cajita de terciopelo en las manos que guardaba un ostentoso anillo con una esmeralda escandalosamente grande y una serpiente enroscada su alrededor.

Sintió las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente para no llorar. Nunca había sido fanática de las grandes fiestas ni las demostraciones públicas de afecto, tampoco creía en el matrimonio y mucho menos se imaginó en uno. ¿Lo quería tanto como para unir su vida entera a él? ¿Era eso lo que deseaba?

"Sí".

La respuesta salió disparada antes de que pudiera analizarla. Quizás haya sido la presión. Quizás era que de verdad lo amaba tanto para casarse. Los ojos de él brillaron de felicidad y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tan grande como la suya propia. Sí. Amaba a ese hombre, nada podría ser mejor que una vida a su lado.

Los aplausos sonaron a su alrededor y mientras él le daba vueltas en sus brazos pudo ver por un segundo todo su futuro perfectamente acomodado, quizás para fin de año estaba felizmente casada, su carrera profesional iría ascendiendo como en el último año y en casa siempre tendría a ese magnífico hombre esperándola todos los días.

Sus manos tomaron sus mejillas y su boca cubrió la suya con un tierno beso, como era todo a lo que él la tenía acostumbrada.

"Señora Nott" Susurró él sobre sus labios. Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

"Granger-Nott" Aclaró. Él solo rió en respuesta. Era encantador. Ambos lo eran, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Los saludos no tardaron en llegar. La mayoría de los invitados se acercaron a felicitarlos por el compromiso. La señora Weasley los abrazó a ambos a la vez y le pellizcó las mejillas a Theo quien se dejó hacer, siempre contento con las atenciones de Molly.

Ginny y Pansy solo se contuvieron unos minutos para acercarse a la novia y sacarla del círculo de saludos. Increíblemente, gracias a su relación con Theodore, los amigos de él habían pasado a ser amigos de ella y por ende de sus propios amigos. Pansy mantenía una relación con Blaise, así que solían salir entre parejas, con Harry y Ginny. Ron aún se negaba en compartir mucho tiempo con quienes consideraba enemigos, como si aún estuvieran en el colegio, pero seguía siendo un buen amigo aunque se encerrara en su cuarto los días en que Theo era invitado a su casa por Arthur y Molly.

"¡Debemos planear la fiesta!" Fue lo primero que Ginny dijo mientras la ahogaba en un abrazo.

El saludo de Pansy fue mucho más medido, pero estuvo de acuerdo con la pelirroja. Aseguró que ella se encargaría de los pequeños detalles y todo sería increíblemente glamoroso y acogedor.

"No sé si quiero algo glamoroso, Pansy". Dudó la castaña mientras la morena aún sostenía su mano.

Ginny a su lado negó con la cabeza. "Hermione ¡Vas a casarte con un Nott!".

La mencionada levantó los hombros en respuesta. El apellido de Theo era importante, ella lo había aprendido con los años. Incluso luego de que la guerra acabara el mundo mágico seguía rigiéndose por el peso de los apellidos, el status social y hasta por el status de sangre en ocasiones, aunque el Ministerio presidido por Kingsley Shacklebolt había trabajado con grandes campañas para cambiar la cultura de la sangre que había causado estragos durante el fallido ascenso al poder de Lord Voldemort. A Hermione no le interesaba si el apellido de Theo era parte de la monarquía, estaba a su lado por quién era él mismo, no por su patrimonio, su lugar en el mundo o quién era ante la sociedad, aunque tampoco gozaba de tantos beneficios, ser hijo del mortifago más sanguinario no había sido gratis y aún cargaba con el peso.

No era la primera vez que Ginny mencionaba el apellido de Theo como si fuera una mina de oro, lo que la molestaba enormemente. Hermione pensaba que no era ocasión para andar discutiendo, así que con un par de disculpas se zafó de ellas, decidida a disfrutar de lo que a partir de ahora sería su fiesta de compromiso, o posiblemente ya lo fuera desde las invitaciones pero ella no había estado enterada hasta ese momento.

Theo se unió a ella y la acercó a él tomándola de la cintura.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó en voz baja. Hermione asintió sonriendo. ¿Cómo podría estar mal? Tal vez se desesperara más adelante por la decisión tomada, estaba casi segura de eso, pero no se arrepentiría, solo entraría en un caos temporal como los que solían darle antes de un exámen importante, pero pasaría luego de analizarlo en frío, ahora aún estaba demasiado impresionada por los hechos.

"Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien". Le dijo el moreno mientras la tomaba de la mano y la estiraba suavemente para que caminara detrás suyo.

La llevó entre las mesas acomodadas perfectamente en el gran salón de la mansión que una vez perteneció a su padre, ahora preso en Azkaban, condenado al beso del dementor por sus crímenes en la guerra y asociación con mortifagos. Theo había esperado un par de años para volver a su casa, no se sentía preparado, las paredes de su mansión solo habían visto sufrimiento y habían albergado años oscuros de la infancia del slytherin. Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor suficiente de volver, mandó a cambiar todo cuanto pudo, desde el piso hasta el techo, todo era nuevo, iluminado y acogedor. Casi como un hogar, le gustaba decir.

No habían muchos invitados, cincuenta personas si eran tantas, conocía a la mayoría, amigos de ella, los de él, los que habían hecho en común, compañeros del trabajo y algunos de sus compañeros de facultad. Pensaba, ingenuamente, que le presentaría a alguno de los chicos con los que trabajaba en el Ministerio, Theo trabajaba para el departamento de Misterios y estaba haciendo pruebas para ser un inefable.

En cambio, quien esperaba recostado elegantemente contra la barra de tragos no era alguien desconocido para ella.

"Hermione, Draco, ya se conocen". Dijo Theo con una pequeña sonrisa lobuna.

Hermione miró a Theo a los ojos por un momento, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a su velada pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿No estaba exiliado? Los ojos del moreno la estudiaron por breves segundos y miraron a su amigo también.

La chica dirigió su mirada al rubio que la observaba silenciosamente. Tenía una copa de whisky en una mano y la otra metida en el bolsillo del pantalón. Iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, solo un pañuelo verde oscuro se asomaba por el bolsillo superior del saco.

"Granger".

Su voz fue como un pequeño golpe al pecho. Ella parpadeó ante su mirada gris y asintió con la cabeza como saludo.

"Malfoy".

Un silencio tenso amortiguado por el ruido de la fiesta se creó entre los tres. Theo rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su novia y su mejor amigo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, Draco" Las palabras de Theo sonaban sinceras, tenía una mano en el hombro del rubio y la otra aún sujetaba la mía. "Te hemos echado mucho de menos por estos rumbos".

Malfoy se sacudió sutilmente de la mano de Theo y levantó su copa en su dirección.

"No podía perderme tu fiesta de compromiso". Sus ojos se dirigieron a Hermione por solo un segundo. La chica miró alrededor buscando una manera de escapar.

"¿Ya saludaste a Blaise y Pansy?".

El rubio asintió mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios. Hermione se soltó de la mano de Theo, iba a abrir la boca para disculparse cuando él la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo a él nuevamente, haciendo algo de presión con sus dedos. Malfoy miró el gesto y luego miró a la chica a los ojos. Las mejillas de ella calentaron sin razón aparente e intentó separarse sutilmente unos centímetros de la cercanía de Theo. La situación la incomodaba, la tensión era palpable.

"Felicidades por el compromiso". Dijo Malfoy mirando a algún punto detrás de ellos. El moreno le agradeció, ella solo volvió a asentir.

Theo miró a ambos. Extrañaba a su amigo a quien veía una vez por mes si tanto, en la soledad de su departamento mediante una llamada por polvos flu. Le había platicado de Hermione siempre que podía, sabía que su novia y él se odiaban desde tiempos inmemorables. Él no podía permitir que siguieran de esa forma, los quería a ambos en su vida.

"Pronto la mansión tendrá vida nuevamente" Comenzó Theo ante el silencio. A pesar de saber la respuesta lanzó las preguntas a modo de broma para que su amigo dijera algo. "¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Estás casado? ¿Tienes hijos?".

El rubio arrugó la nariz en respuesta. "Ya sabes que no".

"Deberías empezar a solucionar eso" Siguió bromeando Theo. "Mis hijos necesitarán amigos, quiero a los tuyos siendo amigos de los míos como cuando tú y yo éramos niños".

La idea hizo que Hermione se retorciera un poco, mismo efecto que causó en Draco. No estaba en los planes de ella tener hijos, y menos aún en los próximos años. Al parecer era una de las únicas cosas con las que coincidía con el rubio. Se anotó mentalmente quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a Theo a como de lugar.

"Puedes seguir soñando, Nott" Contestó Malfoy aún con el gesto de asco en el rostro.

La señora Weasley se acercó a ellos y colocó una mano en el hombro de Theo, Draco no se perdió el gesto y una minúscula sonrisa de sorna apareció en su cara. Hermione quiso quitársela a golpes.

"Theo, querido, necesito que me ayudes con la mesa de dulces, un pequeño metió los dedos en el..."

"Vamos, Molly" Le contestó el moreno antes de que la mujer le contara toda la situación. "Draco, cuida a mi chica" Ordenó a su amigo, el rubio frunció el ceño en respuesta. Besó en los labios a Hermione. "Por favor no lo mates" Susurró, ella le sonrió en educación, realmente le costaría no asesinarlo.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, Draco estaba seguro de que no iba a romperlo, no tenía nada de lo que hablar con esa muchacha, ya tenía suficiente con aceptar que su mejor amigo se casara con ella, no iba a crear lazos con la chica, había sido muy claro con Theo al respecto.

Hermione suspiró. Pensaba hacer algún comentario malintencionado como que ella no necesitaba que nadie la cuidara pero realmente no quería iniciar una discusión con el slytherin. Giró un poco sobre sus talones para salir de allí, pero entonces vió a Theo ayudando a Molly en una esquina del salón junto con Ron. Él había hecho tanto por estar con ella, se había enfrentado a toda la familia Weasley y se había hecho un hueco en el corazón de ellos, había aceptado a sus propios amigos a pesar de las diferencias que existían entre ellos. Ella misma se había hecho amiga de Blaise y Pansy, aunque aquello había sido fácil, ninguno de los dos se opusieron cuando Theo los reunió. Pero entonces estaba Malfoy, de quien no había sabido mucho en los últimos seis o siete años, el joven salió del país con su madre luego de que el Wizengamot hubiera encontrado culpable a su padre y condenado tal como el padre de Theo al beso del dementor. Él había sido absuelto y con su madre decidieron ir a vivir a Portugal, lejos de Inglaterra, donde nadie los conociera ni señalara por sus actos.

La chica cambió el peso de sus pies y volvió a suspirar, Theo merecía que ella hiciera un esfuerzo por él. Llevarse bien con Malfoy no podría ser tan difícil, no?

"Entonces..." Empezó.

Draco se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella fuera quien se decidiera a hablarle, de hecho estaba a segundos de dar media vuelta y salir de allí, ya había cumplido con Nott.

"¿Volviste al país?"

Hermione quiso golpearse la frente. ¿Era lo mejor que podía ocurrírsele?

Draco levantó los hombros. "Estoy aquí, no?". Ella rodó los ojos y dió dos pasos alejándose. El rubio se desesperó por un momento, no quería que ella se fuera, lo cual era ilógico y no tenía nada de sentido porque él realmente deseaba salir de allí. Se obligó a contestar algo más. "Mi madre falleció".

Hermione paró sus pasos en seco. Draco quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared. No se suponía que fuera eso lo que diría.

"Lo siento mucho". Respondió ella, retrocedió sus pasos y se situó a su lado nuevamente.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, no podía decir nada más, tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, ni de hablarle. Ni siquiera quería estar en esa patética fiesta, le parecía absurdo todo el circo que Theo estaba armando por comprometerse. Buscó la salida con los ojos y se encaminó hacia allí sin mirar atrás, no le debía explicaciones a nadie, había cumplido con su palabra y era suficiente.

Hermione lo vió caminar raudamente hacia la salida, sintió una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago y por un breve momento pensó en seguirlo. Pero se quedó quieta observando su espalda alejarse entre las mesas, pensando en lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado Draco Malfoy con los años.

##

La llamada por red flu de Pansy a la madrugada lo tomó por sorpresa, llevaba varios días sin dormir, casi tres semanas desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra, el sonido de la chimenea en el silencio lo asustó un poco. Se pasaba las noches acostado en la cama esperando que amaneciera, no hacía gran cosa más que aquello. Las primeras noches las había utilizado para reformar su mansión, siguiendo el ejemplo de Nott, pero luego se cansó, no quería cambiar toda la esencia de su madre en su casa, solo la de su padre y la del Señor Oscuro, había reformado solo los lugares donde habían pasado las peores desgracias.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la chimenea, puso una almohada bajo sus rodillas y atendió a Pansy. Su amiga estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, entre los sollozos de la muchacha había entendido que Blaise tuvo un accidente con una poción y estaba grave en una de las alas de San Mungo, había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba donadores. Draco opinaba que Pansy necesitaba un buen calmante, pero no se lo dijo.

Se lavó la cara, tomó un vaso de agua y se vistió con un movimiento de varita. Podía ir a San Mungo por medio de la chimenea pero seguramente vería a su amiga quien, conociéndola, se tiraría sobre sus brazos para llorar, y él no estaba para aquello, no era de quienes consolaban y nunca sabía qué decir en situaciones como esas. Decidió aparecerse cerca de la entrada muggle del hospital y entrar por su propio pie. De vez en cuando le gustaba ir al mundo muggle a recorrer sus calles, mirar a las personas vivir esa vida tan distinta a la suya, con sus automóviles, teléfonos móviles, televisores y computadoras. Era interesante verlos desenvolverse en el día a día llenando las calles de ruido, perdido cada uno en su burbuja, sin ocuparse de un muchacho rubio que envidiaba en silencio aquella vida tan simple pero compleja que vivían ellos, ignorando la magia, la sangre y la guerra.

Se dirigió a la cuarta planta del hospital, vió a Pansy antes de que ella pudiera verlo. Se fregó los ojos y dió un par de pasos para acercarse a ella, pero entonces en su campo de visión aparecieron Potter y la comadreja menor. Se detuvo y consideró la idea de largarse, no quería verlos a ellos. ¿Desde cuándo y por qué Pansy se juntaba con esa gente? Aquello solo podía ser obra de Nott.

Un pequeño movimiento de manos de la pelirroja le avisó a Pansy que él estaba allí, ella volteó a verlo y Draco supo que ya no podría irse. Maldijo internamente. Pansy lo llamó con las manos y como quien se dirige a la horca caminó casi arrastrando los pies.

"¡Draco! Viniste" Exclamó la pelinegra cuando estuvo cerca.

El rubio levantó una ceja remarcando lo obvio. "Tú me lo pediste, Pansy". Pretendía ignorar a la pareja que estaba un metro más atrás de su amiga, pero una voz bastante parecida a la de su madre se lo impidió, no era una muestra de buenos modales no saludar a los presentes, aunque estos fueran indignos.

"Potter. Weasley".

Los aludidos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por un segundo, pero respondieron al saludo llamándolo por el apellido de la misma manera que él había hecho.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó en voz baja acariciando la espalda de la chica que tal como él lo había predicho sollozaba en sus brazos. Pansy respondió con la cara pegada a la solapa de su saco. Draco frunció el ceño. "No entiendo lo que dices, cariño".

Ginny apretó sutilmente la mano de Harry cuando el slytherin pronunció el mote cariñoso para con la chica. El moreno le devolvió el apretón, jamás pensó ser testigo de la amabilidad de Draco Malfoy.

Pansy no consiguió explicarse, así que Harry fue quien habló por ella. Draco apretó los dientes mientras lo escuchaba.

"Estaba trabajando en la poción matalobos cuando esta explotó, al parecer lo tiró contra un mueble que terminó cayendo sobre él, tiene quemaduras por la explosión del caldero y heridas en la cabeza por el golpe. Perdió demasiada sangre. Pansy lo encontró recién cuando volvió a casa".

Draco asintió sin contestar. No tenía ningún comentario que hacer y menos aún si eso significaba entablar una conversación con Potter.

Unos pasos retumbaron en el pasillo. Una enfermera preguntó si había llegado alguien más para la extracción de sangre. Pansy se separó y lo miró rogándole con los ojos, Draco puso los suyos en blanco. "Ya sabes que iré, no debes hacer esa cara".

Miró a la enfermera quien desvió la vista y se sonrojó ante él, Draco rodó los ojos una vez más. Querida, solo es una cara bonita, pensó. La siguió hasta una pequeña salita blanca donde lo esperaba un asiento y una serie de agujas.

"La doctora vendrá en un momento para hacerle las preguntas correspondientes y luego procederé a la extracción" Le informó sin mirarlo a la cara. Draco no contestó. La chica lo dejó solo.

Se quedó parado en medio de la salita sintiéndose un poco tonto. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y el corazón del rubio se aceleró. Una cabellera castaña caía en cascada sobre una bata blanca de medimago, solo pasó un segundo entero para que ella se diera vuelta y él tuvo la esperanza de que su mente le jugara una mala pasada. Pero no, era ella. Él jamás hubiera pensado que era medimago.

Hermione se quedó estática cuando lo vió. De repente la salita le pareció aún más pequeña de lo que ya era. No lo había visto desde su fiesta de compromiso cuando él se había largado sin más hacía semanas. Tragó grueso y se obligó a calmar su desbocado corazón. ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy causaba esas sensaciones en ella?

"Malfoy, no sabía que serías tú" Saludó.

Draco observó las mejillas de ella sonrosándose y a diferencia de la enfermera un pequeño gramo de júbilo se hizo presente en su pecho, trató de deshacerse de él presionándose un poco a la altura del corazón.

"¿Hay algún problema con eso?" Preguntó ante las palabras de ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas".

El rubio hizo un gesto afirmativo. La estudió un momento mientras ella desplegaba los papeles de una carpeta. La bata de médico no le quedaba mal, ella había cambiado tanto con los años. Sus facciones infantiles habían desaparecido completamente, estaba muy distinta a como él la tenía en su mente. Su recuerdo más nítido era en el salón de su mansión, atada de pies y manos, con su tía sujetándole el rostro para que él la reconociera. Él había negado conocerla, pero aquello no la salvó de las garras de Bellatrix. Recordó sus gritos y la angustia se apoderó de él, por mucho tiempo había tratado de olvidar aquello.

"¿Has ingerido alimentos o bebidas en las últimas ocho horas?".

Draco negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía los labios carnosos, él no había reparado en ello nunca. Lo invitó a subirse a una balanza, el chico obedeció. Observó sus dedos mover las pesas en la línea de medición, tenía las uñas cuidadas, su piel parecía delicada. Él cerró los puños cuando un deseo irresistible de acariciarla con sus dedos se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué Granger causaba esas sensaciones en él?

"Estás uno o dos kilos abajo de tu peso ideal. ¿Estás comiendo bien?"

Draco frunció el ceño al igual que ella, ambos sabían que eso no tenía que ver con el procedimiento. ¿Qué importaba si comía bien o no? Solo se sacaría sangre. De igual modo afirmó con la cabeza y vió que ella anotó algo en sus papeles.

"¿Padeces de alguna enfermedad?". Draco negó. "¿Tatuajes?" E inmediatamente se arrepintió, claro que él tenía un tatuaje, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, ella misma lo había visto cuando lo presentaron como prueba en el afamado juicio de los Malfoy.

"Ninguno nuevo" Murmuró él. Hermione volvió a anotar.

"Puedes quitarte el saco, sentarte y apoyar el brazo aquí" Le indicó el apoyabrazos del asiento mientras preparaba los instrumentos.

Draco hizo lo que ella le ordenaba. La silla era bastante baja por lo que ella debía sentarse en un banquito delante de él para poder estar a su nivel.

Hermione observó en silencio cómo él se desprendía los gemelos de la camisa negra, dos joyas de plata con sus iniciales. Se quedó mirando sus dedos doblar hábilmente las mangas y alisar las pequeñas arrugas. Tenía la piel tan blanca que parecía traslúcida, las venas se le marcaban y sobresalían. Ella tragó grueso y levantó las cejas, él no se perdió detalle.

"Necesito buscar una vena" Casi susurró.

Draco miró sus ojos color miel, perdidos en los suyos. La tensión era palpable. Quizás no había visto a Granger en años, quizás ella había sido su enemiga en la época escolar, quizás ahora era la prometida de su mejor amigo, pero todo aquello no anulaba el hecho de que era una mujer muy atractiva y aunque la hubiera visto solo dos veces después de tanto, la deseaba de una forma prohibida, era inconsciente, no podía controlarlo. No quiso decirle que la enfermera había dicho que ella se encargaría de la extracción y la doctora solo de las preguntas.

"Tendré que tocarte para..."

Dejó las palabras en el aire junto con su mano suspendida sobre el brazo derecho de él. Draco entendió, ella aún pensaba que le daba asco, que la despreciaba por su sangre, que la consideraba impura e indigna. Él se limitó a levantar los hombros. No podía ni quería explicarle todo el proceso personal por el que tuvo que pasar para que sus ideas puristas cambiaran. No era necesario.

Ella presionó su brazo suavemente buscando donde inyectar la aguja. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió la piel de ambos. Draco se removió en la silla y ella retiró momentáneamente los dedos. Volvió a presionar ignorando la sensación. Con una goma sujetó el brazo de él para poder insertar la aguja, pero por más que lo intentó más de un par de veces no encontró la vena que buscaba.

"¿Podríamos tratar con el otro brazo?".

Draco se removió un poco en el asiento pero no se quejó. Con parsimonia repitió el mismo procedimiento con los gemelos de la otra manga mientras ella lo miraba y esperaba. Se remangó la camisa y buscó alguna señal en los ojos de ella, que se abrieron un poco ante la marca tenebrosa plasmada en tinta en su antebrazo izquierdo. Ninguno hizo comentarios.

Hermione palpó la piel de su brazo de igual forma que lo había hecho anteriormente, volvió a ignorar la corriente eléctrica que atravesó la punta de sus dedos. Pensó en que tal vez la magia de Malfoy se protegía de su toque. Con una gasa de algodón desinfectó la piel e insertó la aguja, la sangre del rubio fue llenando las vías transparentes, roja y normal, tan normal como la suya propia, la de un muggle o un squib.

Mientras esperaba observó la marca tenebrosa, ahora apagada y un poco descolorida. Recordó que Harry había comentado cómo se movía y era de un negro tan brillante que parecía tinta sin secar. Pero esta marca solo estaba apagada, al igual que parecía estarlo su dueño. Miró al rubio a la cara y lo encontró con la mirada clavada en ella, sus mejillas se calentaron otra vez, tal como le había pasado en la fiesta y al entrar a la salita. Se fijó en los grandes surcos grises bajo sus ojos.

"¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?" Preguntó.

Draco levantó ambas cejas y luego frunció el ceño. Asumió que ella podía saber esas cosas porque cualquiera que lo mirara detenidamente podría ver cómo el insomnio hacía mella en su rostro, él mismo lo había notado. Pero no era de su incumbencia.

"¿Qué te importa?".

Hermione retrocedió un poco ante su brusquedad. Pero sí, qué le importaba? De igual manera frunció el ceño y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Él podía ser amable si ella estaba siéndolo.

"Es por la pérdida de sangre, te dejará débil" Explicó. "Tendrás que consumir algo con azúcar luego".

Él no contestó. Se sintió un poco culpable. Ella no lo había insultado ni había sido desconsiderada con él. Además era la prometida de Theo.

La sangre seguía saliendo de su brazo. Ella tenía la mirada baja, puesta en la marca tenebrosa. Él quería taparla, esconderla, no dejar que nadie la viera, mucho menos ella. Necesitaba decir algo al respecto, necesitaba decirle que él sentía todo el mal que ella había pasado en la guerra, en su casa, a manos de su familia.

"A veces me duele". Susurró.

Ella lo miró a los ojos grises tormentosos y volvió a fijarse en el tatuaje, pensó que él se refería a la marca, y en parte sí lo hacía. Hermione retiró la aguja de su brazo lentamente y presionó la zona del piquete con una gasa, le puso una pequeña vendita. Lo normal sería que le dijera al paciente que doblara el brazo y lo mantuviera así por unos minutos, pero solo se calló y con dos dedos recorrió una vena saliente en dirección al tatuaje.

Él se tensó. Ella lo notó pero no se detuvo. «¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?» pensó. Sus dedos siguieron bajando, delineó el contorno de la marca y él aspiró profundamente, reteniendo la respiración.

Hermione lo miró. Pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor y la vergüenza. Ella había hablado con Dumbledore varias veces en su cuadro en Hogwarts, en cada aniversario del fin de la guerra, una fiesta se celebraba en el castillo y ella aprovechaba para escabullirse e ir a visitar al director. El profesor le había dicho en varias oportunidades cuán movilizante es el amor y el temor, ambos tan parecidos y diferentes. Malfoy solo era un niño temeroso que amaba demasiado a su familia, él debió hacer sacrificios, al igual que ella con sus padres, solo que ella sacrificó su familia por la libertad, y él eligió sacrificar la libertad por su familia.

Draco pensaba que iba a desmayarse allí mismo. La falta de sangre se mezclaba con los latidos desesperados de su corazón. Ella lo estaba acariciando, no era un toque profesional, era deliberado. Lo estaba tocando donde no dejó jamás que ninguna mujer lo tocara, ni siquiera su propia madre cuando el Señor Oscuro lo marcó y la piel le ardía en carne viva. Un mareo cruzó por su cuerpo pero se obligó a no tambalear. Vió como ella bajaba lentamente la cabeza sobre su brazo y sintió que el tiempo se detenía.

Hermione posó los labios sobre la marca. Dejó un pequeño beso sobre tanto dolor. Sintió como un gran espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos explotaba en su pecho.

El pestillo de la puerta sonó y ellos se separaron rápidamente. La puerta se abrió y Theo entró en la salita. Los miró a ambos y un extraño silencio los cubrió. Hermione estaba tan roja como un tomate mientras que Draco estaba tan pálido como la leche.

"¡No puedo creer que hayan estado discutiendo!" Exclamó ante sus rostros, asumiendo que todo se debía a las típicas rencillas que habían tenido durante toda su infancia. "Ambos son parte de mi vida, no pueden llevarse mal".

Draco se bajó la manga de la camisa lo más rápido posible. Hermione carraspeó.

"Fue solo un pequeño malentendido, Theo. No te preocupes".

Draco sonrió internamente. ¿Había sido un malentendido sus labios sobre su piel? En lugar de decir lo que pensaba asintió y se levantó del sillón.

Hermione dió unos pasos hasta salir de la salita y llegar al pasillo, llamó a una enfermera y le dió unas indicaciones. Volvió a entrar sin cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Theo? ¿Te enteraste lo que pasó con Blaise?".

Theodore levantó ambas manos en defensa. Hermione puso los labios en una línea, había sonado demasiado brusca. Draco miró a otro lado, incómodo.

"Calma, leona" Bromeó su prometido. "Vine a lo mismo que Draco".

Hermione tomó aire. "Siéntate aquí". Le ordenó.

Theo obedeció sin chistar. Conocía a Hermione, sabía que cuando cumplía turnos nocturnos podía ponerse un poco brava, estaba cansada, ya llevaba más de treinta horas de guardia. Se arremangó la camisa y la dejó trabajar.

Draco notó que Hermione había sido muy dulce con él. No era brusca con Theo pero definitivamente no era tan delicada como lo había sido con él mismo.

Una enfermera entró con una taza humeante en sus manos.

"Dásela al señor Malfoy, Rita. Luego ven a llevar estas dos bolsas a la habitación 74, enseguida estaré allí".

Rita, la misma enfermera que había conducido a Draco a la salita, le pasó la taza y se retiró rápidamente. Theo rió ante esto y bromeó sobre Draco, quien no le contestó. Estaba bastante concentrado en su taza de chocolate caliente, el olor y el color le permitía saber lo que era. La última vez que había tomado chocolate caliente había sido en la última Navidad que había pasado en Hogwarts, varios años atrás.

Hermione reprochó a Theo mientras le ordenaba que doblara el brazo luego de la donación. Miró a Malfoy sentado a un costado ensimismado en su taza, luego dió un pequeño sorbito y sonrió al líquido humeante. Hermione sintió que se ahogaba, el aire había dejado de llegar a sus pulmones. Él era muy apuesto, eso lo sabía desde que lo conoció en el primer año de escuela, pero nunca le había afectado, ahora parecía que estaba rompiendo algo dentro.

"¿Y mi chocolate donde está?" Se quejó Theo al ver a su amigo.

Hermione le sonrió como pudo. "Puedes buscar uno en la cafetería, querido". Recogió sus papeles y salió de la habitación sin despedirse. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

* * *

 _Con amor, Ann._


	2. Chapter 2

Especial _"Semana de cumpleaños en Nicolichiland"._

Capítulo 2 de 3.

* * *

 **CIEN MILLONES DE LO SIENTO**

Caminaba por las calles de Londres muggle con un par de bolsas en las manos, llevaba toda la mañana de compras, era uno de sus pocos días libres del mes. Ginny y Pansy se habían ofrecido a acompañarla pero ella se había negado amablemente a la invitación, quería mucho a sus amigas pero no compartía sus gustos, y no dejaría que le impusieran comprar algo que terminaría detestando o no usando, era su boda, no la boda de ellas, ya habían tenido su oportunidad.

Una galería de alta costura llamó su atención y entró a echar un vistazo. Era un pasillo ancho, con baldosas espejadas. Dentro habían varios negocios, muchas tiendas de novias y sastrerías importantes. Un negocio en especial llamó su atención, el ambiente parecía agradable y los modelos expuestos en la vidriera eran muy discretos. Una dependiente le ofreció entrar con una enorme sonrisa, Hermione se la devolvió. Le explicó qué estaba buscando, un vestido elegante y sobrio, que no fuera de un blanco inmaculado, tal vez uno o dos tonos más sutiles, sin la famosa cola de tres metros y sin lentejuelas, sobre todo sin lentejuelas.

La vendedora le mostró uno tras otro modelo, cortos, largos, a media pierna, de seda, de satén, con tul, organza, georgette, de encaje, charmeuse. Se mareó al noveno vestido. La mujer, experta en novias, le ofreció ver las colecciones ella misma, ir buscando hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto, la dirigió hasta una segunda sala al costado de la principal donde cientos de vestidos de novias colgaban en percheros cubiertos por plástico protector. Hermione suspiró ante tanta cantidad. ¿Era completamente necesario encontrar un vestido hoy? No tenía nada de ganas, pero era preciso hacer el esfuerzo. Theo había querido fijar la fecha para dentro de un mes más, solo dos meses después de su compromiso. El próximo día completamente libre que ella tenía era justamente el día de su casamiento, si no elegía el vestido hoy, corría peligro de acceder a que Pansy y Ginny se lo escogieran, o peor aún, que la señora Weasley se encargara de tomarle las medidas y confeccionarle uno ella misma.

Después de treinta minutos caminando entre percheros se cansó, no sabía si decantarse por uno a media pierna con detalles de organza o el vestido largo con tul en las mangas, tenía ambas prendas colgando en uno de sus brazos. Llegó hasta el final del salón donde una abertura en forma de arco dejaba ver lo que parecía ser la sección de caballeros. Pensó que tal vez sería buena idea elegir una corbata para Theo que combinara con el color de su vestido.

Dió unos pasos dentro de la sala. No le tomó ni un par de segundos encontrarlo al otro extremo del lugar, Malfoy revisaba una camisa negra como si la respuesta a los misterios del universo estuviera en sus botones. El corazón se le aceleró de la misma forma que le había ocurrido en las últimas dos ocasiones que lo vió, que eran las únicas a su vez, la fiesta de su compromiso y en San Mungo hacía tan solo una semana. Había pensado mucho en lo que pasó ese día, en el beso que le dió sobre su marca tenebrosa. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? Pero no se arrepentía, lo volvería a hacer si pudiera. Quizás solo lo había visto dos veces y no lo conocía en absoluto, pero había algo en Draco Malfoy que le gustaba, la atraía de forma inexplicable. No lo había visto antes pero ahora estaba allí, lo podía sentir en sus venas, en la punta de sus dedos que le picaban de ganas de tocarlo.

Draco sintió una punzada en la nuca y volteó a ver quién lo estaba observando. Se encontró con los ojos acaramelados de la castaña y el suelo pareció temblar bajo sus pies. Respiró profundamente. Había estado pensando en ella toda la semana. No podía olvidar sus labios contra su piel, sus manos delicadas, el brillo de sus ojos, el tono de su voz. Había querido ir a visitar a Theo solo para poder verla, pero no sabía en qué horario ella se encontraba en casa y ni siquiera sabía si vivían juntos. Había ido al hospital a visitar a Blaise pero el mago ya estaba mucho mejor y lo habían cambiado a otra planta del hospital, así que ya no estaba a cargo de ella. Y no se animaba a ir a verla sin una excusa.

Miró a los costados buscando a Nott que la acompañaba, pero no encontró rastros de él por ningún lado. Se acercó a ella contando la distancia que los separaba. 27 pasos, no eran ni veinte metros. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de ella.

"Granger" Murmuró él mirándola fijamente. Pudo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y se sintió contento por ello.

"Malfoy" Contestó ella, cerrando la distancia, acercándose un par de pasos más.

Él respiró profundamente, pudo sentir su aroma floral, se mareó por una milésima de segundo, encantado con la sensación.

"¿Estás con Nott?" Preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Hermione se sentía perdida. El aroma de él inundaba sus sentidos. Sus ojos grises la miraban con tanta intensidad que sentía que podían desnudarle el alma. Lo tenía a centímetros, si estiraba la mano podría tocarlo con suma facilidad.

Él vió como ella levantó el brazo con la mano extendida en su dirección. Dejó de respirar. Ella se arrepintió a mitad de camino, cerró el puño y volvió a bajar el brazo. Él sintió la decepción nacer en su pecho. Por un breve instante pensó que ella hacía bien, él era el mejor amigo de su prometido, ella era la prometida de su mejor amigo. Pero la lucidez no le duró más que un suspiro. Dió un paso más hacia ella.

Hermione pensó que podría morir allí mismo. La tensión era increíble, la energía que se generaba en el ambiente podría ser visible. Seguramente habían chispas alrededor de ambos, de lo contrario no podía explicarse tanto calor y tanta presión en medio del pecho. Miró el rostro de Malfoy, a centímetros del suyo, solo necesitaba ponerse en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlos. Moría de ganas de besarlo.

Draco tragó grueso ante la visión del rostro de ella. Estaba sonrojada, respiraba agitadamente y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Estaba pidiendo que la besara, gritaba silenciosamente que se apoderara de sus labios y la besara hasta que el mundo dejase de existir. Levantó la mano y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Una corriente atravesó sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

"¡Veo que el novio la acompaña!" La voz de la dependiente los interrumpió. Draco bajó la mano maldiciendo interiormente, pero no se separó de ella.

Hermione se quedó sin aire, aún más de lo que se había quedado con la caricia del rubio. No supo qué contestar. Miró a la vendedora que le sonreía amablemente.

"¿Han encontrado algo de su preferencia?". Preguntó la muchacha.

Hermione parpadeó en su dirección. Draco la miró y ante su silencio se apresuró a contestar.

"Quizás estos dos modelos. ¿Podríamos probárselos?". Tomó los vestidos del brazo de la castaña y se los pasó.

La mujer sonrió aún más encantada y los invitó a seguirla. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Malfoy sin poder creérselo, pero no dijo nada, le siguió el juego y caminó tras la vendedora, el rubio apoyó su mano en su espalda baja. El toque la quemaba, una sensación insoportablemente placentera.

La zona de los vestidores no quedaba mucho más allá de donde estaban, un par de salitas privadas divididas por una puerta y un sofá en medio para quien esperaba.

"¿Necesitará ayuda con los vestidos?" Preguntó la muchacha. Hermione le dijo que no y le agradeció. La mujer indicó donde podían encontrarla si la necesitaban y se retiró.

Draco tomó asiento en el sofá y la miró. Hermione se quedó parada frente a él sin saber qué hacer por un instante. «¿No me besarás?» pensaba.

"Deberias probarte alguno" Le dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

La castaña apartó la vista. ¡Él no podía afectarle tanto, por Merlín! Tomó uno de los vestidos que la dependiente había colgado en la pared y entró al vestidor. Mientras se quitaba la ropa pensaba en qué estaba haciendo allí, a punto de modelar vestidos de novia para Draco Malfoy, el chico que había estado a punto de besarla minutos antes, y que ella aún deseaba que lo hiciera. Pensó en Theo mientras metía los brazos en el vestido y la culpa le apretó el estómago. No podía hacerle aquello, aunque técnicamente no había hecho nada.

Salió del vestidor dispuesta a decirle a Malfoy que sea lo que sea que pasaba, debería dejar de ocurrir, toda esa tensión, esa energía extraña que se formaba cuando se veían, debía terminar. Pero apenas abrió la puerta vió al rubio sentado en el sofá con una pierna sobre su rodilla, un brazo extendido en el respaldo y el dedo índice entre los labios. La culpa se deshizo y sintió vértigo. Él estaba perfecto, increíblemente arrebatador.

"Da una vuelta" Le ordenó él, su mirada era firme e intensa. Ella obedeció, podía sentir sus ojos recorriendola y le gustaba mucho. El tono de voz del muchacho le causaba retorcijones en el vientre.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Hermione cuando volvió a su posición inicial. Los ojos de él parecían divertidos, ella quiso poner los suyos en blanco, él estaba disfrutando de aquello.

"No está mal, pero quizás el siguiente sea mejor".

Ella definitivamente podría golpearlo. Entró al vestidor llevándose la otra prenda. Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió al otro vestido, el corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético. Sin duda ella se sentía más cómoda cuando quería golpearlo, pero de todas formas la sensación de vértigo seguía ahí.

Cuando salió del vestidor él seguía en la misma posición, al observarla un ligero fruncimiento de cejas estropeó sus facciones de Adonis. Hermione pensó que este era aún peor que el anterior. Él le ordenó dar un par de vueltas con el dedo, ella lo hizo y él volvió a pedirle que volteara.

"Seguirá siendo igual de malo aunque de cien vueltas" Le dijo ella, un poco desanimada.

Draco murmuró. "De hecho es perfecto".

No podía despegar los ojos de ella, estaba realmente hermosa, deslumbrante. Un sentimiento de envidia se apoderó de él al pensar en Nott viéndola caminar por el pasillo al altar vestida de esa forma.

Hermione sonrió un poco. "¿De verdad lo crees?" Él asintió. "Entonces será este".

Entró de nuevo al vestidor y pensó en lo que había dicho. ¿Ahora decidiría de acuerdo a los gustos de Malfoy? Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo y la verdad era que no estaba nada mal, el diseño era bastante romántico, como algún vestido que Elizabeth Bennet elegiría si fuera a casarse, con el cuello cerrado, mangas largas de tul transparente y una caída hasta abajo con tul cubriendo la mitad de la falda.

Intentó sacárselo pero no pudo alcanzar el cierre de la espalda. Trató de recordar cómo se lo había subido pero por más que intentó doblar los brazos de diferentes formas parecía que el problema era que se había quedado atorado a mitad de camino. No tenía otra opción que pedir ayuda.

"¿Malfoy?" Preguntó en voz alta sin salir del vestidor.

"Granger" Contestó el rubio desde el sofá.

"¿Podrías llamar a la vendedora? Tengo un problema con el cierre del vestido". Un largo silencio le siguió a su pedido y pensó que el chico había ido a llamar a la mujer. Un golpe en la puerta le avisó que había llegado y le abrió.

El rostro del rubio apareció tras la puerta. "¿Cuál es el problema?".

Hermione lo miró en silencio por unos segundos. Él entró completamente en el vestidor de 2x2 metros. Ella sintió que se asfixiaba, el corazón se le había subido a la garganta.

"Es... El cierre" Musitó, dándole la espalda.

Ella tenía el cabello recogido, Draco pudo ver su cuello expuesto y sintió deseos de besarle la piel justo allí donde parecía tan sensible. Efectivamente el cierre parecía haberse trabado por apretar mal un diente. Era cuestión de estirar un lado de la tela y cedería con la presión.

Le tocó la piel de la espalda con un dedo y bajó suavemente hasta mitad de camino donde ella había conseguido bajar la cremallera. Hermione jadeó ante el contacto. Sintió la corriente eléctrica cuando él la tocó y se mordió el labio. Draco la miró a través del espejo, deleitándose con la imagen de sus dientes apretando su labio, él quería ser quien se lo mordiera. Estiró la tela y bajó lentamente. Lo único que podía escucharse en el vestidor era el sonido del cierre bajando y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

Cuando al fin el cierre llegó a su fin, Hermione volteó a verlo. El corazón le latía a toda prisa y su respiración era entrecortada. Estaban aún más cerca que antes. Él tenía la mirada impenetrable, los ojos encendidos, un gris tormentoso que le calentaba la piel. Ella se mordió el labio una vez más.

"Por Merlín" Murmuró él antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. La empujó contra el espejo sujetándola del cuello con algo de presión, con sus caderas inmovilizándola contra la superficie fría. Pegó sus labios a los de ella. Hermione gimió, y él aprovechó para meter su lengua entre sus labios y recorrerle la boca con experta pericia. Ella levantó los brazos hasta su cuello y lo acercó más a su boca, pidiendo más, buscando más contacto. Él empujó las caderas contra ella y Hermione pudo sentir su erección contra su vientre. Volvió a gemir en el beso y él le mordió el labio.

"¿Qué estás haciéndome Granger?" Susurró él contra su boca.

Un carraspeo fuera del vestidor hizo que se separaran lentamente. "¿Todo está bien allí dentro? ¿Necesitan ayuda?".

Draco se acomodó el saco y salió del vestidor con el semblante bastante tranquilo, como si solo hubiera estado leyendo el periódico allí dentro. "Un problema con la cremallera" Explicó, dejando a la mujer con Granger.

Hermione terminó de sacarse el vestido. Tenía el corazón como si hubiera corrido una maratón, le temblaban las piernas y estaba segura de que necesitaba sentarse. Nadie nunca la había besado así, ni siquiera Theo en sus momentos más apasionados, mucho menos Krum con sus toscos besos de adolescente y Ron ni siquiera contaba porque había sido un solo beso en la euforia de la batalla.

Al salir del vestidor le dijo a la dependiente que ese sería el vestido que llevaría. Buscó a Malfoy por el salón y también en el área de caballeros, en la caja no se animó a preguntarle a la vendedora si había visto al chico salir del local. Salió a la calle y el slytherin tampoco se encontraba allí. Hermione suspiró, no le quedaba más que emprender el camino a casa, había quedado con Theo para almorzar.

##

"Quiero agradecerle a todos que hayan venido" Empezó Theodore parado en la cabecera de la mesa. "Especialmente a mi bella futura esposa que nos honra con su presencia luego de cincuenta horas de guardia en el hospital. Cariño, eres genial". Miró a Hermione quien estaba sentada en el primer asiento a la derecha de la mesa, la chica fingió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"Mis queridos amigos" Continuó el moreno. "Después de mucho pensarlo por fin hemos decidido quienes serán nuestros padrinos de boda".

Hermione inhaló profundamente. ¡Lo había olvidado! Por Merlín. Había estado tan atareada la última semana que había olvidado por completo el plan de Theo sobre la elección de los padrinos. Aquella había sido una gran discusión en su momento. No podían llegar a un acuerdo sobre quienes serían los elegidos, así que el moreno había propuesto que cada uno eligiera a quien le parecía mejor por su parte y lo dieran a conocer en la cena que Theo había organizado. Por supuesto que ella también había olvidado que esa noche sería la cena. Lo único que quería al llegar a casa era darse una ducha y acostarse a dormir, pero su prometido la había recibido con invitados así que solo pudo ducharse y bajar a cenar.

Theo siguió explicando cuán difícil había sido la elección y cuál fue el plan que habían elegido. "Por mi parte elegiré a quien ha estado conmigo desde pequeño, mi mejor amigo, con quien siempre pude contar aún en la distancia y gracias a Merlín ha vuelto a Inglaterra para alegrar mis días. ¡Draco!".

El rubio levantó su copa de champagne hacia Nott y agradeció con la cabeza mientras la mesa, conformada por no más de nueve personas aplaudía tranquilamente la decisión del novio, que no lo tomaba de sorpresa, ya le había dicho que así sería un par de semanas atrás. Blaise, aún convaleciente, hizo una broma sobre sentirse excluído y todos rieron, pero Draco estaba más concentrado en el rostro pálido de Granger, lo miraba directamente a los ojos. No se habían visto desde el beso en la tienda de novias, una semana atrás. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Theo se sentó y miró a la castaña a su lado. Le acarició el muslo bajo la mesa y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Ella contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. El moreno pensaba en que la relación de Hermione y Draco era bastante difícil, era claro que ella no lo querría como padrino pero era algo que debía aceptar, si ella elegía a Ginny él lo aceptaría.

"Es tu turno, mi amor" La alentó Theo.

Hermione miró a sus dos amigas sentadas al otro lado de la mesa, Pansy y Ginny le clavaban la mirada. Ella había tenido bastante tiempo para pensarlo, pero aunque lo hubiera pensado durante un año, no le gustaba ninguna de las dos para un puesto tan importante como ser madrina, consejera en momentos difíciles, hombro, consuelo. Era un puesto importante. Sabía que ambas competían por ella, se llevaban bien pero en silencio se disputaban la amistad de la castaña.

Aún tenía la mente embotada por la elección de Theo. Los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban sobre ella y podía sentir cómo su mirada le quemaba la piel. No podía concentrarse. Miró alrededor de la mesa y encontró la mirada maternal de Molly, sonriéndole mientras esperaba que nombrara a una de las jóvenes.

"Señora Weasley".

Lo dijo casi sin pensar. Theo había invitado a los padres de Ginny más que nada por educación, y porque era fanático de la comida de la matriarca.

"¡Oh por Merlín!" Exclamó la señora Weasley llevándose las manos a la boca. Arthur la abrazó emocionado.

Theo miró a Hermione y a la señora Weasley de hito en hito. Aquello sí que había sido sorpresivo. Pansy y Ginny aplaudían desanimadamente la noticia. Harry y Blaise silbaron a la señora Weasley quien se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a la castaña.

En medio del abrazo y el agradecimiento de la mujer, la chica solo tenía ojos para Malfoy. Era una descarada, lo sabía, lo estaba mirando sin ningún tipo de recato, en medio de sus amigos, parada al lado de su futuro esposo.

La cena siguió entre charlas y risas. Draco contestaba de vez en cuando las preguntas que el señor Weasley, sentado a su lado, le hacía sobre su vida en Portugal, los negocios de su familia y las innovaciones de los muggles en el mundo del comercio. Casi todos habían quedado sorprendidos cuando se enteraron que el rubio había ampliado las industrias de su padre fuera de Inglaterra y ahora se dedicaba también a la importación de productos del mundo muggle. Portugal tenía un gran mercado, los magos portugueses eran de mente abierta, distintos a los ingleses, pero él estaba esperanzado en que podría convencerlos e ingresar a los magos al comercio muggle.

Hermione en especial había quedado gratamente impresionada. No se había preguntado nunca a qué se dedicaban los Malfoy, en su adolescencia había pensado ingenuamente que su apellido los mantenía en la gloria y su fortuna se sustentaba con hechos delictivos asociados a Lord Voldemort, pero una vez que creció y vió que la vida no era de esa forma para nadie, no se le ocurrió pensar a qué se dedicaban realmente. Saber ahora que el rubio estaba involucrado con muggles hacía que una sensación cálida le inundara el pecho. Él realmente había cambiado.

Estaban sentados uno en cada punta, habían como cuatro asientos entre ambos, aunque podían mirarse estaban lo bastante lejos para tocarse o incluso para hablar sin que toda la mesa se enterara, pero aún así aquella energía ya conocida por ambos era palpable, solo se necesitaba un poco de atención y cualquiera podría sentir el aire tenso que se formaba entre ellos, como si hubiera algo que explotaría en cualquier momento, una atracción eléctrica, una fuerza inexplicable que los obligaba a unirse y explorarse, a perderse en el otro.

Draco se desprendió un botón de la camisa y se aflojó la corbata, hacía mucho calor en esa mesa, lo que era raro puesto que estaban en pleno enero. Mientras Nott conversaba con Potter sobre el Ministerio él se levantó de la mesa diciendo que iría al baño, el anfitrión le indicó donde quedaba y siguió enfrascado en su conversación. Escuchó detrás de él la voz de ella anunciando que buscaría los postres y negándose ante la ayuda de la madre de las comadrejas.

El rubio caminó hasta el baño y una vez dentro contó los segundos. Ochenta, noventa, cien. Un pequeño golpe en la puerta, tal como se lo esperaba. Abrió y la estiró del brazo para adentro. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Hermione jadeó ante el gesto y se dejó hacer, colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Ella podía sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Sus dedos recorriéndole la nuca, enredándose en su cabello y acercandola a sus labios.

"Aún no sé qué estás haciendo conmigo Granger" Susurró sobre su boca.

Hermione sintió la sangre arder ante sus palabras. Era ella quien no sabía qué estaba haciendo él con ella, la volvía loca, no podía sacarlo de su mente, no podía dar dos pasos sin pensar en él. Había estado ansiando verlo toda la semana, repetir el beso de la tienda, conseguir más.

Esta vez fue ella quien cerró el espacio entre ambos, pegando sus labios a los de él, succionandole el labio inferior. Las manos de él le acariciaron los costados y luego hicieron presión para levantarla en el aire y pegarla contra la pared del baño, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

"Estás volviéndome loca" Murmuró ella entre besos.

Él levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, con la respiración agitada, el corazón casi paralizado. Estaba volviéndose realmente loca, besándolo como si no existiera mañana cuando a tan solo unos metros estaba su prometido esperándola para que llevara el postre a la mesa.

Él enterró la cara en su cuello, aspirando profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de su aroma suave y sutil. "Quiero besarte centímetro a centímetro" Habló contra su piel.

Hermione gimió en respuesta. Los músculos de su parte más oscura se tensaron con infinito placer, en un dolor infinitamente dulce. Estaba hipnotizada, perdida ante el contacto de sus labios, sus caricias, su voz profunda. Pero aún mantenía un miligramo de cordura en el interior de su mente. Se separó casi dolorosamente de él para mirarlo a los ojos, grises y brillantes.

"Tengo que irme" Murmuró. "Búscame mañana en el hospital, luego de las once de la noche en la quinta planta, la zona de residencia, habitación número quince".

Draco la miró por unos segundos y asintió. La bajó lentamente y la besó por última vez. Se separó de ella y sintió como si le faltara un pedazo del cuerpo, como si no estuviera completo mientras ella no estuviera completamente pegada a él. La vió tomar profundas respiraciones antes de salir del baño, la miró una última vez y le sonrió.

Hermione sintió que su poca cordura se colapsaba. Apenas podía controlar las desenfrenadas sensaciones que le devastaban el cuerpo y la mente como para que él ahora le sonriera y acabara completamente con ella. Tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para calmarse una vez que estuvo fuera del baño, se obligó a ordenar sus pensamientos. Fue a la cocina, se lavó la cara y se humedeció el cuello. Buscó el postre en el refrigerador, sacó la vajilla y la llevó a la mesa, cuando llegó él ya estaba sentado en su lugar nuevamente, enfrascado en alguna conversación intrascendente con Blaise y Theo.

##

Estaba vistiéndose cuando Theo entró a la habitación, tenía solo la ropa interior puesta y estaba enfundandose en unos pantalones de mezclilla. El moreno repasó la vista por su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia él, besándole el cuello.

"Estás hermosa" Le susurró mientras la besaba.

Hermione suspiró y miró al techo. "Querido, debo ir a trabajar".

"Pero podemos divertirnos un poco antes de que vayas" Insistió él con los dedos acariciandole las caderas, intentando deshacerse de sus bragas.

"Estoy cansada, Theodore" Lo cortó ella apartándose. "Anoche no dormí bien y me esperan largos días de guardia".

El muchacho la miró algo confundido por un par de segundos, Hermione no solía rechazarlo, nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos alegando cansancio antes de irse a trabajar.

"Pero amor..." Se lamentó.

Hermione terminó de vestirse con un movimiento de varita para no tener más insinuaciones de su prometido. Se acercó a él y le dió un casto beso en los labios. "Nos guardaremos para la boda".

Theo parpadeó perplejo. ¿Para la boda? ¡Pero si faltaban tres semanas! Iba a protestar pero ella ya se había ido dejándolo solo en el cuarto.

Hermione llegó molida a la hora de la cena. Había sido un arduo día en el hospital, y por supuesto que aún no acababa, debía hacer guardia nocturna en el área de Urgencias, pero entre la cena y el cambio de guardia a medianoche tenía dos horas de descanso. Generalmente, todo lo que querría sería poder recostarse en la cama de su cuarto de residente y cerrar los ojos hasta que fuera momento de volver al ruedo. Pero esa noche vería a Malfoy y no había otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar que no fuera su encuentro con él.

Había atendido a más de treinta pacientes solo ese día, en ningún momento había podido concentrarse. Incluso escribió mal una receta y tuvo que volver a redactarla antes de que el paciente retirara un medicamento incorrecto de la farmacia del hospital. Su mente solo podía centrarse en las manecillas del reloj que avanzaban tan lentamente para su desgracia. Por la tarde, Theo le había enviado una caja de bombones con una lechuza y una pequeña nota donde decía que la extrañaba. Lo más normal sería que ella respondiera rápidamente a la nota, apenas llegara, pero ese día la había olvidado por completo y a la hora de la cena le entregó la caja a Rita, la enfermera de su piso.

No era tonta, estaba consciente de que se pasaba pensando anormalmente en el slytherin. Mucho más de que si se tratara de una simple aventura. No negaba lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque no quisiera ponerle nombre ni afirmárselo oficialmente a ella misma. Estaba por casarse, faltaban apenas un poco más de veinte días, tenía una relación de seis años con un hombre maravilloso que la amaba y había hecho de todo por ella sin cometer un solo error en todos esos años. ¿Es que estaba loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurría poner en peligro todo un plan de vida por alguien que no conocía? Pero definitivamente lo estaba, porque aún a pesar de conocer todas las consecuencias de sus actos estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con él esa noche, en su lugar de trabajo, poniendo en peligro su puesto, su carrera profesional, su nombre y la familia que formaría con su futuro esposo. Estaba loca, completamente loca por Draco Malfoy. Y por más que lo intentara no podía arrepentirse ni echarse para atrás, era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Cuando el reloj marcó las once en punto se levantó de su mesa en el comedor del hospital y fue con prisa a su cuarto en la quinta planta. Saludó educadamente a cada colega con el que se cruzó en las escaleras y hasta conversó por un minuto con un grupo de enfermeras que se quejaban del trato brusco de uno de los pacientes del ala de Envenenamiento. Cuando por fin llegó a su cuarto corrió al baño a asearse rápidamente y se sentó a esperar que la puerta sonara para poder por fin verlo.

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que los toques hicieron que saltara en su asiento. Se peinó el cabello con las manos y abrió.

Allí estaba él. Imponente, perfectamente arreglado, con un traje negro de pies a cabeza, elegante, increíble, tan típico en él. Ella realmente no recordaba haberlo visto desaliñado en ninguna ocasión desde que lo conocía. Su corazón intentó ahogarla, podía sentir los latidos en su garganta mientras la presión en su pecho aumentaba amenazando con hacerla explotar en cualquier momento.

"Granger" Saludó él. Su voz era ronca, llena de deseo. Él sabía para qué lo había citado allí, no era un juego de niños y ambos estaban conscientes de eso. Ella se hizo a un costado para darle paso.

Draco ingresó a la habitación, echó un vistazo mientras despegaba por unos segundos los ojos de ella. No era muy grande, tenía un armario, una cama, una silla y un escritorio, había una puerta que suponía daba lugar a un baño.

"El recinto sagrado de un médico" Comentó, volviendo a posar sus ojos en ella, vestía su bata de medimago, lo que le parecía altamente atractivo.

Ella rió nerviosamente y se acomodó el pelo. Draco supo que había estado esperando el momento tanto como él, quien no había podido dejar de consultar la hora, casi había hecho un hoyo en el piso de su oficina de tanto pasearse tratando de matar el tiempo.

Se acercó a ella, quien no se perdió detalle de ninguno de sus gestos. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, Hermione cerró los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones, en su aroma, su proximidad. Podía sentir la sangre recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su piel ardiendo, el deseo expandiéndose dentro de ella como un vendaval.

"Tenemos que hablar" Le susurró.

Draco se acercó más. "Luego". Metió los dedos entre su pelo echandole la cabeza hacia atrás para tener acceso a su cuello. Dejó un tierno beso sobre su piel y aspiró su aroma. "Te deseo".

Hermione gimió ante su toque y se aferró a sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Él metió una mano entre su bata y le acarició la cintura, ella se pegó más a su cuerpo. Sus bocas se encontraron y comenzaron un beso lento y húmedo, sin prisas pero con la necesidad de quien lleva caminando días bajo el sol del desierto y encuentra un manantial. Draco le quitó la bata y ella hizo lo mismo con el saco de él, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa lentamente sin dejar de besarlo. Él metió las manos bajo su blusa y la levantó, quitándosela completamente, dejandola con el brasier. Bajó con besos por su cuello, quemándole la piel en el proceso.

Tres golpes secos sonaron en la puerta. Draco no hizo ademán de separarse ni ella intentó retirarse. Tres golpes más hicieron que ella lo mirara a los ojos y pusiera distancia.

"Debe ser alguna urgencia con algún paciente. Haré que alguien más se haga cargo" Murmuró dejando un beso sobre sus labios. "Espérame en la cama".

Draco hizo lo que ella le mandaba. Se recostó en la cama con la camisa desabrochada mientras la veía ponerse la bata y abrir la puerta solo unos centímetros para asomar la cabeza.

Hermione sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, la sangre se le helaba en las venas y la presión que antes amenazaba con explotar en su pecho ahora se convertía en una enorme piedra que la hacía perder el equilibrio.

"Mi amor, no contestaste a mi nota de la tarde y me preocupé, así que vine a verte". Dijo Theo con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

 _Con amor, Ann._


	3. Chapter 3

Especial _"Semana de cumpleaños en Nicolichiland"._

Capítulo 3 de 3.

* * *

 **CIEN MILLONES DE LO SIENTO**

La sonrisa de Theo se desvaneció lentamente mientras esperaba una respuesta, o al menos un saludo de la castaña, quien permanecía estática con la puerta sostenida, abierta solo lo suficiente para que él no pudiera ver qué escondía dentro de su habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿No estás contenta de verme?" Preguntó el moreno con el semblante serio. Su prometida había estado tan ausente últimamente, por más que compartieran el mismo espacio, ella siempre parecía tener la mente muy lejos de donde él estaba.

"Emm... Sí. Claro que sí Theodore" Se obligó a contestar la chica, con la otra mano se sujetó más la bata desprendida. Ella sabía que allí terminaría todo, estaba segura. Iba a tirar a la basura años de su vida y su futuro por nada.

"¿No me vas a dejar pasar?" La interrogó Theo empujando un poco la puerta, ella empujó desde su lado a la vez impidiendo que el chico abriera más la puerta. "¿Qué está sucediendo Hermione?".

El tono de él hizo que temblara, le recordó a cuando su padre se enojaba con ella porque asustaba a sus amigos de la escuela primaria con sus poderes, todo el camino a casa la regañaba, su tono de voz iba haciéndose más alto y su actitud más intimidante, ella se achicaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo sintiéndose culpable, todo lo que quería era desaparecer tal como ahora.

Theodore llegó a la conclusión de que su actitud era demasiado sospechosa para que no hubiera algo muy grave detrás de esa puerta que ella se empeñaba en detener. Solo podía ver la cabeza de ella entre el marco y la puerta sujeta, así que empujó con más fuerza haciendo que la chica retrocediera y cediera ante la violencia que él estaba ejerciendo. Hermione tuvo que soltar la puerta de la misma forma que soltó la poca esperanza que tenía de que Theo no descubriera a Malfoy semidesnudo en su cama.

La puerta se abrió de par en par chocando contra la pared con un estruendo. Theo abrió mucho los ojos recorriendo con la mirada la habitación. Ella cerró los suyos para no ver la explosión que irremediablemente iba a suceder.

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Hermione?" Bramó el mago.

Ella suspiró y abrió los ojos contra su voluntad. La habitación estaba completamente vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

"No contestaste a mi nota de la tarde, nunca habías hecho algo como eso. No quieres abrirme la puerta, ni siquiera me saludas como se debe y ahora te quedas allí con cara de culpa. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

La chica asintió con la cabeza, aún en shock, incapaz de hilar palabras para formar una oración, agradeciendo internamente que a su prometido no se le ocurriera abrir la puerta del baño, Malfoy debía estar allí ya que la aparición no era posible en ese ala del hospital.

"Discúlpame, Theo" Musitó. "He estado tan ocupada esta tarde, tantos pacientes" Hizo un gesto con las manos haciendo alusión a la cantidad de trabajo. "No sé qué pasó conmigo, yo vine a acostarme un momento y..."

Theo se sintió culpable. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. "Está bien, discúlpame mi amor" Murmuró acercándola a él en un abrazo, la envolvió en sus brazos y le besó la cabeza. Hermione sintió ahogarse con la culpa, era una verdadera basura, el chico no se merecía que ella fuera tan mala persona.

El chico le acarició el cuello y se sorprendió por la temperatura de su piel. "Hermione, tienes fiebre. ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?". Ella negó con la cabeza. "Vamos al baño a humedecerte la cara".

"¡No!" Exclamó la bruja. "Estoy bien, Theo, de verdad, no es necesario".

"No seas caprichosa" Le reprochó él empujándola al baño. Hermione sintió como sus pies se convertían en un par de rocas de mil toneladas. "Te sentirás mejor luego de refrescarte un poco".

El muchacho abrió la puerta y la metió dentro. Hermione sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, estaba tan vacío como la misma habitación. Dejó que Theo la cuidara, que la ayudara a lavarse el rostro y luego la acostara en la cama.

"Puedo hablar con el director del hospital para que te de un par de días libres" Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo, recostado a su lado en la cama. Ella negó. "Estás tan estresada, Hermione. Te mereces un descanso".

Merezco tu desprecio, pensaba ella. El muchacho se quedó dormido como una hora después. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en qué había hecho Malfoy para burlar la seguridad del hospital y aparecerse, salvándolos a ambos de la desgracia. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Meter a Malfoy en su lugar de trabajo, donde Theo podía hacer justamente lo que hizo, llegar en cualquier momento. Debía citarlo en un lugar donde no pudieran ser descubiertos. ¡No! ¡No podía seguir pensando en Malfoy! Debía acabar con aquello, Theo no se lo merecía... Pero es que Malfoy la enloquecía, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus labios, en sus brazos fuertes rodeándola, en toda la pasión desconocida que desataba en ella, en el sentimiento de calidez que le nacía en el pecho con la sola mención de su nombre, jamás se había sentido así con nadie, nunca Theo había logrado que su sangre se calentara con solo pensar en él, que sus entrañas se retorcieran de deseo recordando su aroma embriagador o el tono de su voz. Tan incontenible, devorador, desconcertante, seductor. Y apenas la había tocado. Sí, definitivamente nunca había tenido todos aquellos adjetivos para nadie. Estaba completamente hipnotizada por él, encantada, perdida, enamorada.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Enamorada.

Sintió las náuseas formarse en su estómago, amenazando con recordarle qué había cenado. Estaba enamorada de Malfoy, a días de casarse con Theodore. Lo miró dormir en la cama. No podía estar pasándole eso a ella. Necesitaba salir a dar una vuelta o volver al trabajo para dejar de pensar.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, le escribió una nota al muchacho diciéndole que volvía a su turno en Urgencias, se vistió y abrió la puerta para salir, pero antes de volver a cerrarla una presión se la impidió, sintió el aroma conocido de Malfoy pasar a su lado rozándola y la puerta se cerró sola lentamente. Ella se quedó perpleja por un momento mientras el mago lentamente aparecía frente a ella con su varita tocando su cabeza.

"Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo" Susurró ella.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Dónde más iba a estar Granger?".

Hermione le sonrió, era claro, él había usado un encantamiento desilusionador para poder pasar desapercibido. Se lanzó a sus brazos en un impulso, él la atrapó aferrándola contra su cuerpo. Se mantuvieron abrazados un momento en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Nott podría salir en cualquier momento" Le susurró él.

Ella se separó lentamente, alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. "Esto no puede continuar".

"Lo sé". Contestó el mago. "Te enviaré mi dirección por lechuza en la semana".

Ella rió en voz baja y asintió. "La estaré esperando".

La puerta se abrió tras ellos y Theo se quedó mirando la escena por un segundo. "¿Draco?".

Hermione no pudo bajar la mano de la mejilla del rubio a tiempo, cuando lo hizo vió los ojos de su prometido seguir la dirección de su brazo. La miró a los ojos y ella no supo qué decir.

"Nott" Saludó Draco. "¿Y bien Granger?" Preguntó con algo de hastío.

Theo los miró de hito en hito. Hermione abrió la boca sin saber qué contestar.

"Vamos Granger, no tengo toda la noche, ya suficiente con dejar que pongas tus dedos en mi piel". Siguió Draco.

"¿Draco qué haces aquí?" Preguntó al fin el moreno.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué crees que podría estar haciendo, Nott? Vine a buscarte para que vayamos por un par de copas".

Theodore lo miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más. "Pero Hermione estaba..."

"¿Tocándome? Por supuesto. Tu prometida no puede mantener la nariz fuera de sus asuntos. Me encontré con ella aquí y se le ocurrió que la cicatriz que tengo en la mejilla era fiebre de... ¿De qué dijiste que era, Granger?".

Hermione tosió un poco. Aquella era la excusa más estúpida que podría haberselo ocurrido, pero era su tabla de salvación. "Fiebre rosada" Se limitó a contestar y asintió con la cabeza asegurando su propia respueta.

Theo los miró a ambos. Aquello era demasiado sospechoso. "¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?".

Draco suspiró, parecía verdaderamente harto. "Tu elfo me lo dijo". El mago frunció el ceño, y el rubio pensó que tal vez el elfo de Nott podía no saber donde estaba su amo.

Theo abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un pequeño ademán para que Draco dejara de hablar. Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Elfo?" Preguntó. Podía ser la excusa de Malfoy pero la cara del chico gritaba culpa y podía verse a metros de distancia, no se suponía que Theodore tuviera elfo alguno.

"Hermione, yo puedo explicarlo" Comenzó Theo levantando ambas manos en defensa.

"¿Tienes un elfo?" Preguntó ella con los brazos en la cintura. "¡Me dijiste que habías liberado a todos tus elfos, Nott!".

El mago quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Nada podía ser bueno cuando Hermione lo llamaba por el apellido. Miró a su amigo intentando que él lo salvara de semejante problema en el que él mismo lo había metido. Draco solo levantó los hombros y sonrió de lado, disfrutando del espectáculo.

"No puedo creer que me hayas mentido todo este tiempo" Siguió Hermione. "Sabes lo que pienso sobre tener elfos domésticos. Llevo años trabajando para la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros!".

"Peddo" Rió Draco.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. "Es P.E.D.D.O. ¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso?".

"Todo el mundo sabe sobre la P.E.D.D.O., Granger". Contestó simplemente él.

Ella sonrió un poco. "¿En serio?" Pero no se dejó obnubilar por Malfoy. Volvió a la carga contra Theo. "¡Hasta Malfoy lo sabe!".

Draco rió ante la situación. "Otro día tomaremos esa copa, Nott" Murmuró y dió media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo, dejando que se arreglara con Granger. Eso había estado demasiado cerca, él sí que necesitaba una copa para relajarse.

##

Pansy estaba hablando sobre flores y telas para la decoración de la boda pero ella realmente no estaba escuchándola. Estaban en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue en el callejón Diagon, era su hora de almorzar y tenía una hora libre. Sus amigas habían insistido toda la semana para juntarse, luego de haberlas rechazado un par de veces ambas se habían presentado en el hospital y la habían arrastrado fuera. Pansy no dejaba de parlotear sobre colores, texturas y arreglos. Ella solamente podía pensar en que ya habían pasado tres días desde que Malfoy le había dicho que le enviaría su dirección y aún no se había comunicado. Era en momentos como ese que detestaba a los magos y lo retrógrados que eran, sin querer dar lugar a la tecnología muggle, tan útil para casos así, donde necesitaba saber en cuándo el slytherin se dignaría en aparecer.

"Hermione" Escuchó que la llamaban. "¡Hermione!".

Centró la vista en las dos chicas que la miraban con el ceño fruncido. "Lo siento. ¿Qué decían?".

Ginny bufó con molestia. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo? Llevamos casi dos minutos enteros tratando de que vuelvas a la tierra".

Hermione se sacudió levemente. "Lo lamento. Estoy tan estresada estos días".

Pansy asintió. "Theo nos lo ha dicho". Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Theo había hablando con ellas? "Está preocupado por tí, cree que necesitas un descanso".

"Sí..." Murmuró ella. "Yo también lo creo".

Ginny estiró la mano para sujetar la suya sobre la mesa. "¿Estás asustada por la boda?".

Hermione tomó su mano solamente por educación. Antes de que pudiera contestar Pansy también extendió la suya para sujetar la otra que ella tenía libre.

"Entendemos que lo estés, cariño" Le dijo la morena. "Yo me sentía de la misma forma cuando iba a casarme con Blaise. Incluso dudé al último momento, camino al altar! Pero una vez que estuve ahí supe que él era todo lo que quería en la vida y el hombre que me haría realmente feliz".

Ginny asintió. "Solo imagínatelo Hermione, tú caminando por el pasillo y al final del camino el amor de tu vida esperándote con una sonrisa y los ojitos azules brillantes de emoción".

Pero Hermione no imaginó los ojos azules de Theo en el altar. Unos ojos grises abrasadores fueron los que llenaron su mente y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba solo con el recuerdo.

"Luego todo será solo felicidad. Vendrán los hijos, pasarán los años y tú estarás siempre a su lado, hasta que sean ancianos".

Hermione arrugó el ceño. Esa era la idea que siempre había tenido, su plan perfecto. Theo y ella siempre juntos hasta que fueran ancianos y se hicieran compañía con un libro y una taza de té. Pero ahora esa idea no era tan perfecta, una punzada de incomodidad la atravesaba cuando pensaba en compartir su vida con él.

"Yo..." Comenzó Hermione, siendo interrumpida por una lechuza gris con manchas blancas que volaba directamente hacia ella. Dejó caer una carta en su regazo cuando estuvo sobre ella y se alejó tan repentinamente como había venido.

"¿No era esa la lechuza de Draco?" Preguntó Pansy girando para ver al ave que se alejaba.

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la carta que el pájaro había dejado caer. Era una simple dirección escrita con la letra más pulcra que ella había visto, casi mejor que la de ella misma. También estaba la hora. Consultó su reloj de pulsera, la citaba en en veinte minutos. Lo odiaba un poco, él estaba seguro de que ella dejaría todo por ir a verlo, y lo peor era que no se equivocaba.

"Es del hospital" Dijo Hermione recogiendo su bolso y poniéndose de pie. "Debo irme".

"¿Le pasó algo a Draco?" Preguntó Pansy levantándose también. "Iré contigo".

"¡No!" Exclamó la castaña. "¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy? Es una urgencia del hospital. No seas ridícula, todas las lechuzas son iguales Pansy".

La morena retrocedió un poco ante el tono de la chica. "Muy bien pero no te alteres".

Hermione se despidió de las mujeres con un gesto de la mano haciendo caso omiso a la mirada perpleja de ambas. Salió de la heladería y se apareció en la casa de sus padres, a la que casi no iba desde que Theo renovó la mansión y había insistido en que durmieran allí cada noche, ambos daban por sentado que sería su hogar desde que se casaran. Garabateó una disculpa avisando que llegaría tarde a cubrir su turno de la tarde en el hospital y llamó a su lechuza para que se la enviara a Rita, su enfermera principal. Hermione era jefe de su planta, podía darse unos permisos de vez en cuando, nunca había necesitado uno pero le parecía una buena ocasión para inaugurar su autoridad.

Se duchó en 5 minutos logrando un nuevo record y se vistió con magia. La dirección correspondía a un barrio céntrico de Londres muggle, así que tuvo que aparecerse en un callejón a unas cuadras del lugar. Mientras se acercaba el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa. Un imponente edificio se alzaba frente a ella, miró la carta que había recibido y constató que efectivamente allí había sido citada. Se acercó al portero eléctrico y marcó el número de departamento que ponía.

"Malfoy" Escuchó que le contestaba la voz del rubio por el aparato. Ella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

"Soy yo" Murmuró. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose la tomó por sorpresa y dió un pequeño salto en su lugar. Miró a todos lados antes de entrar, sintiéndose casi ridícula ante la paranoia. Subió al ascensor, se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras trataba de controlar el ritmo frenético de su corazón. Cuando por fin el ascensor se detuvo y ella estuvo frente a la puerta tomó una profunda respiración antes de tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

La puerta se abrió y ella sintió que se le secaba la boca. Llevaba una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y pantalones grises de franela que le caían seductoramente sobre las caderas, llevaba el cabello mojado y ella quiso pasar los dedos entre ellos. Él estaba alucinantemente bueno.

Ella dió dos pasos dentro cuando él se hizo a un lado. Draco cerró la puerta, la tomó del brazo y la empujó contra esta casi con violencia. Ella no podía abandonar sus pensamientos, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en ella, para desearla. Su piel ardía cuando recordaba sus besos, cuando imaginaba lo suave que era, su aroma, sus ojos acaramelados mirándolo con deseo.

Pegó sus labios a la boca de ella y la besó con ganas, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando volver a hacerlo, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el trabajo de tanto que la pensaba. Hermione abrió la boca dejando que él metiera la lengua entre sus labios y se encontrara con la suya que la esperaba ansiosa. Metió sus dedos entre su cabello tal como había querido y lo acercó más a ella. Él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, la depositó frente a la cama.

Hermione siguió besándolo mientras él se encargaba de desabrocharle los botones de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Él se separó unos centímetros de su boca para besarle la mandíbula, la barbilla y la comisura de los labios, le quitó la blusa haciendo que cayera lentamente por sus hombros hasta el piso.

"Eres hermosa" Le susurró sobre los labios. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban aún más de lo que ya estaban. Había escuchado esas palabras varias veces a lo largo de los años, pero nunca les había dado importancia, él lograba que realmente se sintiera hermosa mientras veía cómo la miraba y la devoraba con los ojos.

Él la acercó a sus labios una vez más, rodeándola con sus brazos, con una mano entre su cabello suelto y la otra recorriéndole la columna con los dedos, llegando hasta el broche del brasier y con un movimiento casi profesional abriéndoselo, siguió bajando la mano hasta llegar a su cintura y aún más abajo, en la curva de sus nalgas, apretándola contra sus caderas, haciendo que sintiera su erección contra ella.

"No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo" Murmuró él contra su boca, Hermione gimió y le quitó la camisa igual que él había hecho con ella. Él la empujó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el borde de la cama, la chica hizo ademán de sentarse pero él se lo impidió. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó el estómago, sujetándole las caderas con las manos, deslizó su lengua sobre su ombligo y mordió suavemente la piel sobre sus caderas.

Hermione gimió ante el contacto y le acarició el cabello. Él levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, mirándola ardientemente a través de sus pestañas. Le desabrochó el botón de los jeans sin dejar de mirarla, metió las manos entre su ropa y se la bajó lentamente acariciando su piel en el acto. La empujó suavemente sobre la cama y terminó de quitarle los pantalones junto con los zapatos.

La bruja respiraba entrecortadamente, todas las sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior y sentía que estaba volando con solo sus ojos recorriéndole la piel. Malfoy se quitó los pantalones de franela sin despegar la vista de ella, quedando solamente en ropa interior y subió a la cama, la tomó de los tobillos separándole las piernas y quedó suspendido sobre ella. Hermione estaba retorciéndose de deseo.

Draco había imaginado tenerla así tantas veces en las últimas semanas. Le sacó el brasier por los brazos, acarició su piel, desde las caderas hasta su torso, muy lentamente, rodeó sus pechos con las manos y presionó suavemente sus pezones. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, sus manos extendidas a cada lado sobre la cama arrugaban las sábanas, ella estaba enloqueciendo junto consigo incluso antes de que él la tocara verdaderamente y él no podía estar más encantado.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del toque experto de sus manos, sintió su lengua unirse a sus dedos y gimió suavemente. Él debía ser una especie de dios divino, no podía ser real ni hacerlo tan bien. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su cuerpo se separaba del suyo, lo vió deshacerse de su ropa interior y miró embelesada su erección liberada, imponente y necesitada, se relamió los labios con ganas y lo miró a los ojos cuando él le sacó a ella sus bragas.

Draco le acarició los muslos, la tenía completamente abierta y caliente en su cama. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado con Hermione Granger. La acarició suavemente con un dedo y cerró los ojos por un momento, ella estaba tan húmeda y lista para él. Se inclinó apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, la miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió, enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, de manera que sus sexos quedaron juntos, frotándose, ambos gimieron ante la sensación.

Él entró en ella con algo de brusquedad, ella gritó ante la sensación abrumadora de tenerlo dentro de ella, completamente llena, como si aquello fuera lo que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo, como si ella estuviera hecha perfectamente para él. Draco retrocedió con exquisita lentitud, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo sobre sus labios. Apoyándose sobre sus codos, con su peso sobre ella, aprisionándola debajo suyo. Moviéndose despacio al principio, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, disfrutándola centímetro a centímetro.

Hermione movió las caderas acelerando el ritmo, pidiendo más, dejándose llevar por el espiral de placer que crecía en su vientre, gimiendo palabras sueltas. Draco embistió con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, con un ritmo implacable. La tomó de la cabeza besándola con fuerza, tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes.

Los pensamientos se dispersaron, no habían más que sensaciones, solo ellos dos entregándose al arte más antiguo de la tierra, diciéndose todo sin usar las palabras, solo el lenguaje de sus cuerpos hablando por ellos.

La chica se tensó bajo él. "Córrete para mí, Hermione". Sus palabras murmuradas entre dientes fueron como órdenes para ella, se dejó ir alcanzando el clímax y estallando en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Draco se rindió ante ella, ante su grito mientras de deshacía de pasión, la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados. Y la visión de su éxtasis bastó para que él explotara en su interior, con la razón y los sentidos nublados, gimiendo su nombre mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Cuando él abrió los ojos ambos estaban jadeando, intentando recobrar el aliento. Ella le dió un beso corto en los labios y sonrió.

"Me has llamado Hermione" Le dijo.

Draco salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura. "¿No es ese tu nombre?" Le preguntó.

La chica le acarició el brazo. "Nunca antes lo habías hecho. Me gusta".

El rubio la miró, realmente nunca antes había dicho su nombre bajo ninguna circunstancia. Le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios. Hermione. Le gustaba todo de ella. Su cuerpo, su rostro, su forma de caminar, su voz y sus palabras. Le gustaba tanto que cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que el pecho se le llenaba de calidez y un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar tranquilamente. Como si estuviera enamorado.

Tragó grueso. Estaba enamorado.

"A mí me gusta tu nombre" Le dijo ella ante su silencio, poniéndose de costado y quedando frente a frente con él. "Draco".

Él sonrió. Definitivamente estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

##

Ginny le arreglaba una vez más el cabello mientras Pansy le alisaba la falda del vestido por décima vez. Hermione se sentía sumamente cansada y desdichada. Venía de muchas horas de guardia y lo único que quería era acostarse de dormir, de preferencia en los brazos de Draco. Lo había visto cada día luego de aquella primera vez en su departamento, almorzaban juntos y luego pasaban la siguiente hora metidos en la cama, o en cualquier espacio del departamento que fuera apto para desatar su lujuria, como el living, la cocina, el baño, el piso. Realmente no habían dejado ninguna superficie sin cubrir.

Habían pasado 24 horas desde la última vez que lo había visto. El nudo en la garganta que se le formaba podía deberse a extrañarlo en exceso, o tal vez a que se estaba por casar con quien no quería hacerlo. Había pensado tanto durante las últimas tres semanas, quería a Theo, sabía que lo amaba, se había enamorado de él cuando tenía solo 19 años y ese amor se había mantenido firme los últimos seis años. Pero lo que Theo le entregaba no era nada en comparación a lo que Draco la hacía sentir. Había llorado bastante los últimos días por la indecisión.

"Querida" La llamó la señora Weasley. "Todo está listo, solo faltas tú".

Sus amigas dieron un gritito de júbilo, la abrazaron y le desearon suerte. La matriarca de los Weasley también la abrazó y le dijo que la esperaba en el altar.

Hermione bajó las escaleras que la llevaban al vestíbulo de la mansión Nott. La boda se celebraba en el jardín a plena luz del día, como se acostumbraba en todas las familias elitistas del mundo mágico. Un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas adornaba el suelo que la llevaba hasta la zona de la recepción, donde más de 300 invitados esperaban la llegada de la novia, incluyendo la prensa mágica que no podía perderse el casamiento del miembro femenino del trío dorado y héroe de guerra.

Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando vió cómo había quedado el jardín. Pansy realmente se había lucido con la decoración. Los arreglos florales eran el tema principal, flores blancas adornaban cada espacio, el pasillo principal era una alfombra de pétalos y las telas blancas se cruzaban sobre los invitados creando hermosas formas en el techo a cielo abierto.

Harry la esperaba a la entrada. La abrazó largamente cuando la vió.

"Estás muy hermosa" Le dijo. Hermione sonrió un poco. "¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?".

La chica lo miró a los ojos y no contestó. Harry era su mejor amigo, nunca nadie había podido entenderla de la manera en la que el moreno lo hacía, ni siquiera el mismo Theo.

"Sabes, Ron y yo hemos estado hablando" Continuó ante su silencio. "Tenemos listo un vehículo en la entrada de la mansión" Se tocó el bolsillo del saco y un sonido parecido a unas llaves sonaron dentro. "Solo tienes que mirarnos y nosotros sabremos qué hacer".

La chica sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de abrir la boca para contestar. No podría pronunciar una sola palabra de cualquier manera. Harry le dió un beso en la frente y le extendió el brazo para que se lo tomara. A falta de un padre que la llevara al altar sería su mejor amigo quien la entregara en manos de quien sería su compañero de vida.

La música comenzó a sonar y Hermione dió el primer paso. Miró al final del pasillo. Theo se encontraba mirándola sumamente emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que casi partía su rostro en dos. Detrás suyo estaba el padrino, Draco la observaba con el ceño fruncido, estaba bastante descuidado, parecía haberse pasado las manos por el pelo varias veces despeinándolo, y sus ojeras eran tan marcadas que ella podía notarlas a metros de distancia.

El corazón le retumbaba detrás de los oídos y solo podía oir un pitido. La música parecía lejana y no sentía los pasos que estaba dando, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Ella no quería estar ahí. Miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de hablar. El moreno la observó mientras avanzaban y le apretó el brazo con el suyo. Más rápido de lo pensado llegaron al fin del camino. El moreno sonrió amablemente a Theo y le entregó la mano de Hermione tal como se hacía comunmente.

"Potter" Saludó él.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. "Cuidala Nott". Le ordenó, el mago asintió con una sonrisa.

Hermione sintió como se mareaba. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Theo para encontrar equilibrio. El chico le sonrió y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero ella no contestó.

El Ministro, quien oficiaba la ceremonia, saludó a los presentes y les dió la bienvenida. Luego de las palabras correspondientes dió inicio a los votos.

"Theodore Nott aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respetarla, y serle fiel en las alegrías y las tristezas, la enfermedad y la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Sí. ¡Acepto!" Exclamó Theo. Blaise silbó entre los invitados y algunos rieron.

"Y tú, Hermione Granger, aceptas a Theodore Nott como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel en las alegrías y las tristezas, la enfermedad y la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Hermione dejó de respirar.

Draco cambió la postura y se aflojó la corbata.

Theo miró a Hermione a los ojos y le apretó la mano.

"Repetiré la pregunta" Dijo el Ministro. "Hermione Granger, aceptas a Theodore Nott como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo..."

Draco se aflojó más la corbata. No podía permitir aquello. Lo único que necesitaba era que ella dudara, y lo había hecho gracias a Merlín.

"Hermione" Susurró. Pero el susurro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella volteara y lo mirara. Theo abrió la boca.

"Draco, qué crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó el mago.

El rubio ignoró a su amigo, solo tenía ojos para Hermione quien lo miraba con la desesperación y el anhelo grabados en los ojos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco y sacó un bolígrafo muggle que se encendió con una luz azul al contacto.

Hermione sonrió. Se soltó del agarre de Theo y tomó la mano que el rubio tenía extendida. El traslador brilló y vibró en mano de Draco mientras Theo gritaba que no y los invitados se levantaban de sus asientos entre exclamaciones.

Pero nada sucedió. El bolígrafo se apagó tan rápido como se había encendido.

Hermione y Draco se miraron sin poder creérselo.

"¿Qué rayos significa esto?!" Bramó Theo. "¿De verdad crees que un estúpido traslador puede activarse dentro de las propiedades de un Nott, Malfoy?".

Hermione quiso morir allí mismo. Draco retrocedió ante la furia de Theo y palpó su varita para sacarla apenas lo necesitara.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Harry desde la primera fila de invitados.

La chica giró en redondo para mirar a su amigo, presa de la desesperación. El moreno le tiró algo que cruzó el aire y la bruja lo atrapó al vuelo, miró su mano, las llaves del auto. Tomó de la mano a Draco y lo estiró. El rubio entendió las intenciones de la chica.

Corrieron tomados de la mano por el pasillo por el que ella había entrado con dirección a los portones principales de la mansión.

Theodore sacó su varita y apuntó a la espalda de Draco. "¡Avada Kedavra!".

Ron, parado al lado de Harry, apuntó a Theo antes de que el hechizo terminara de pronunciarse. "¡Expelliarmus!".

Draco giró la vista para ver la varita volando de las manos de quien ahora era su ex mejor amigo. Apuntó a los portones delante de ellos y gritó "¡Bombarda!". Una explosión hizo volar las rejas por los aires y la pareja salió corriendo en medio de la nube de humo que se formó.

Al llegar a la calle Hermione presionó el botón de las llaves y la alarma del auto sonó en uno de los vehículos más adelante. Draco rió con nerviosismo, la tomó en brazos y la besó. Ella rió con él, presa de la adrenalina.

Subieron al auto y Hermione se adueñó del volante. Arrancó, salió del aparcamiento y pisó el acelerador, solo podía ver un futuro con Draco delante de ella. El rubio la tomó de la mano y suspiró. Estaba con quien amaba, la llevaría lejos de Inglaterra donde nadie los podría molestar. Se miraron una vez más y sonrieron.

##

Al día siguiente en Londres, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde la pareja de fugitivos se encontraba, una lechuza cruzó el salón principal de una mansión victoriana. Dejó caer una carta sobre la mesa de desayuno. Unos finos dedos la abrieron y los ojos verdes leyeron las líneas escritas con una pulcra caligrafía.

 _"Astoria, nuestro compromiso está terminado, a esta hora ya debes haber visto las noticias en el periódico. Lamento mucho informarte por este medio de mi decisión. Espero que seas muy feliz con alguien que realmente te ame. Lo siento, cien millones de veces. Draco"._

FIN

* * *

 **Bueno, 6k palabras para el último capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Un epílogo tal vez? Dependerá de sus rrs. Gracias por ser tan amables cada vez que vuelvo a FF, sus comentarios me alegran mucho.**

 _Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para la persona más especial de mi vida , Nicolichi._

 _Co_ n amor, Ann.


	4. Epilogue

_Para Nicole._

* * *

 **CIEN MILLONES DE LO SIENTO**

 _Epílogo_

Respiró profundamente. El corazón le latía tan fuerte como si acabara de correr una maratón, de alguna manera pensaba que acababa de hacerlo, el último año había sido agotador, y he allí su tramo final, los últimos metros que necesitaba avanzar para llegar a su meta, metros que debieron haber sido los primeros.

Se sentó en la silla que le indicaron y aguardó, estaba herrumbrada y parecía manchada con alguna especie de líquido que secó con el tiempo. Se concentró en su respiración para no entrar en pánico. Cuatro segundos inhalando, siete segundos exhalando. Las paredes parecían cerrarse lentamente a su alrededor y por un momento creyó que podría ahogarse. La mancha de humedad en la puerta se oscurecía si la miraba por mucho tiempo y el adorno navideño que colgaba de manera descuidada sobre el marco parecía tener demasiados años y estaba casi completamente destruido. Oyó pasos resonando en el pasillo de afuera, acercándose a donde ella esperaba. Estaba aterrada como hacía mucho no lo estaba.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y un auror hizo acto de presencia en la pequeña salita de 2x2 metros. El hombre se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a alguien más. Uno, dos, tres pasos. A quien esperaba al fin estaba dentro.

Sus ojos azules la miraron directamente. Estaba sucio y parecía muy cansado. Ella quería poder correr y abrazarlo, consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Sintió las lágrimas asomar a sus ojos. No podía llorar, se lo repitió mentalmente, pero sabía que irremediablemente terminaría haciéndolo.

Él movió la silla con las manos esposadas y se sentó frente a ella. Una pequeña mesa los separaba, si alguno estirara los pies podría tocar al otro. El auror dijo algo sobre la seguridad pero ella no estaba prestando atención realmente, solo se dió cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que salió nuevamente al pasillo y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos. Ella intentó hablar pero la voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta, separó los labios pero no logró emitir ningún sonido.

Él esperaba. Ella sabía que no comenzaría a hablar, y es que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Ella carraspeó. Se obligó a decir algo. No había nada que quisiera más que estar muy lejos, en algún lugar paradisiaco con Draco, preocupada solo por qué lugar visitarían mañana. Pero la luna de miel terminó y estaba allí, frente al hombre con quien debería haberse casado, su primer amor, su compañero por tantos años.

"Yo..." Comenzó, le temblaba la voz.

"Lo sientes, claro" Le contestó él en tono sarcástico. Su voz sonaba rasposa, como cuando acababa de despertar, lo que le dió la pauta de que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo que estaba preso, sin necesidad de hablar, o sin alguien con quien hacerlo.

Ella frunció las cejas ante sus palabras. Iba a decir eso, pero no quería darle la razón. ¿Realmente lo sentía?

Negó con la cabeza. "No iba a decir eso" Mintió. "No lo siento. Creo que habríamos sido profundamente infelices".

Él rió, una carcajada desprovista de humor. Aquello no le parecía gracioso, como tampoco a ella.

"¿Y por eso tuviste que humillarme de la manera en que lo hiciste?".

"Si nos casábamos..." Intentó justificarse pero sabía que era una tarea destinada al fracaso.

"¡Si nos casábamos y no funcionaba, nos divorciábamos luego!" Él golpeó la mesa con las manos esposadas y ella dió un salto en su lugar. "¡Mira cómo estoy! ¡Mírame!".

Extendió los brazos hacia ella. Pateó la mesa y la golpeó un poco con el mueble, empujó su silla para atrás y el chirrido contra el piso hizo que ella quisiera taparse los oídos.

"Intentaste matar a Draco" Le respondió ella en tono suave, diciéndose interiormente que no se alteraría de la misma forma que él, no jugaría su juego, no perdería el control.

Él rodeó la mesa que practicamente la aplastaba contra la silla y de repente estuvo a su lado, con las manos esposadas detrás de su cuello, en menos de diez segundos la tuvo atrapada entre su pecho y sus manos, ella lo empujó con una mano e hizo la cara a un lado. Él olía realmente mal.

"¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo!" Le gritó él en la cara.

Ella buscó su varita pero no la encontró, recordó haberla dejado en la recepción para poder entrar a verlo.

"Yo no te obligué, Theodore" Contestó ella con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, él la estaba lastimando. "Esa no era la forma de arreglar las cosas. Yo cometí un error contigo pero tú cometiste uno peor, tú..."

Pero ya no pudo hablar, él se había girado tan rápido que ella casi no lo notó, estaba detrás de ella con la cadena de las esposas en su cuello, ahorcándola. Ella manoteó hacia atrás mientras se quedaba sin aire, intentó seguir respirando pero se le nubló la vista, sintió como sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas. Pateó la mesa frente a ella y esta cayó para adelante con un pequeño estruendo que alertó a los aurores.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y dos hombres entraron con las varitas en alto. Reducieron con un hechizo a Theodore quien cayó al piso y Hermione cayó con él por la inercia. Un auror se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella tosió mientras se tocaba la garganta.

"Señora Malfoy, debe presentar cargos por..."

Pero ella ya no lo escuchó. Caminó hacia la salida como si la persiguiera el mismo Voldemort, no quería estar allí un segundo más. No valía la pena, no por ahora.

##

Era su segunda Navidad con Draco. Ella tenía doble turno en el hospital. Ahora vivían en Portugal, en una de las torres más exclusivas de Lisboa. Trabajaba en el hospital central de enfermedades mágicas de Portugal, era encargada de su piso, no era un puesto muy importante pero aspiraba a subir escalones con el tiempo. Aceptó trabajar en Navidad porque no le gustaba recordar que solo estaban ella y Draco para celebrar. Prefería pasar la nochebuena trabajando que tener una silenciosa cena con él. Le gustaba cenar a solas con Draco, era de sus actividades favoritas, pero no sabía si quería eso para Navidad cuando estaba acostumbrada a grandes cenas y mucho barullo en las fiestas.

Había pasado dos años magníficos al lado del que podría considerar fácilmente como el mejor hombre del mundo, pero no podía negar que extrañaba a sus amigos, a sus excompañeros de trabajo, extrañaba como nunca a la familia de los Weasley, quienes habían roto relaciones con ella después del escándalo de la boda. Aunque Ron le había enviado una carta en cada cumpleaños y Harry la llamaba en la misma fecha por red flu mientras Ginny estaba en el trabajo.

Draco había insistido mucho en cenar con ella esa noche en su hora libre, ella se había negado en más de una ocasión pero luego de mucho pensarlo, finalmente había aceptado recibirlo en el comedor del hospital para comer algo y volver a trabajar, era de los pocos doctores que había accedido a trabajar en nochebuena por lo que tenía mucho más trabajo de lo normal.

El slytherin llegó al hospital tan puntual como siempre, con una canasta llena de alimentos.

"¿Vamos de picnic?" Bromeó ella cuando él comenzó a preparar la mesa.

"Podríamos haber ido si eso querías" Le reclamó él.

"Draco..." Rezongó ella. Él levantó las manos en actitud de defensa y ella sonrió.

El muchacho presentó cada plato como si se tratara de todo un espectáculo, había preparado un bao de portobellos, berenjenas y langostinos con salsa oriental como entrada, como plato principal le presentó porciones de lomo braseado con salsa de frutas, verduras grilladas y puré de papas con arvejas. Y finalmente de postre había llevado una tarta de manzanas, la favorita de la chica.

"Esto es demasiado, Draco" Se quejó ella. "Podrías haber traído un par de sandwiches de atún y estaría perfecto de igual modo".

"Pero es Navidad" Fue todo lo que él contestó.

La cena transcurrió entre sonrisas, miradas y una charla agradable, tal como la tenía acostumbrada él. Pero a mitad de la comida llamaron a Hermione por los altavoces por una urgencia.

"Te dije que no íbamos a estar tranquilos" Le dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

"Te dije que no trabajaras hoy" Contestó él.

Se despidió con un beso y corrió al área de urgencias. Cuando llegó encontró a una mujer embarazada en la guardia, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas mientras apretaba los dientes y un hombre mayor le palmeaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla. Hermione creyó conocerlo fde algún lado, una antigua paciente quizás? Ella era realmente hermosa.

"Oh, un bebé navideño" Comentó Hermione a la mujer, quien la miró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro crispado de dolor. "Yo soy la doctora Malfoy y seré quien asista su parto esta noche. ¿Cuál es su nombre?".

La mujer la miró por un par de segundos sin contestar. Tomó aire entre el dolor. "Astoria Grant".

Hermione parpadeó. "¿Grant es su apellido de casada?".

La chica asintió. "Astoria Greengrass. Estábamos juntas en Hogwarts".

La castaña sonrió forzadamente e hizo un gesto de aprobación. La llevó a una habitación y siguió con su trabajo normalmente, como si no fuera la ex-prometida de Draco la que estaba por dar a luz con ella.

El parto transcurrió con normalidad y Astoria trajo al mundo a un sano bebé de 3 kilos. Hermione pasó a verla por la mañana, cuando amamantaba al niño. Le tomó la presión, controló su temperatura y le preguntó cómo había pasado la noche.

"Por un momento me asusté" Le confió ella mientras Hermione rellenaba un formulario. La chica levantó los ojos del papel y miró a su paciente a los grandes ojos verdes. "Pensé que no querría atenderme o que haría algo mal a propósito".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Yo jamás haría algo así, señora Grant. Los médicos juramos preservar la..."

"¿Sí sabe quién soy, doctora Malfoy?" Preguntó la chica.

La castaña carraspeó. "Sí, lo sé, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo ni conmigo. Si usted tiene algún problema, ese es con..."

Astoria negó con la cabeza. "Yo no tengo problemas con usted ni con Draco. Los casamientos entre sangrepuras son mayormente por conveniencia, aquel solo fue un negocio que no prosperó. Aunque no negaré que le tengo mucho aprecio a Draco. ¿Cómo está él?".

La bruja suspiró. Si ya era raro atender a una exnovia de su esposo, era mucho más raro que ésta se interesara en cómo se encontraba él. "Está bien".

Astoria sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo recién nacido. "He de suponer que están viviendo en Lisboa" Hermione asintió. "¿Le molestaría si le envío una carta, doctora? Hace tanto que no hablo con él".

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño. "No me molestaría, señora Grant. Usted es libre de hacer lo que quiere, como Draco es libre de contestarle si así lo desea".

La medimago salió de la habitación luego de unas preguntas más de rutina. Estaba molesta, bastante molesta, y aunque no entendía bien por qué, sabía que lo que le hervía en la sangre eran celos. Más le valía a Draco no contestar a la dichosa carta de Astoria.

Pero Draco no solo la había contestado, sino que por la tarde se había presentado allí para saludarla a ella y luego ir a visitar a Astoria a la maternidad.

"Le compraste un regalo" Observó cuando vió la caja envuelta en papel celeste con un pequeño moño mágico que se armaba y desarmaba sin parar.

"Es un colgante musical para la cuna" Le dijo levantando los hombros. Ella solo emitió un sonido de afirmación. "¿Estás molesta?" Preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

"¿Te parece que lo estoy?" Contraatacó la chica sin despegar los ojos de una montaña de expedientes que estaba acomodando.

"Algo en tu actitud hosca y descortés me dió la idea" Respondió el rubio tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué habría de molestarme que visites a tu exnovia y le lleves un regalo a su hijo nuevo? Eso ni siquiera tiene lógica" Ironizó Hermione.

Draco frunció las cejas. "Tienes razón, no tiene por qué hacerlo después de que tú hayas ido a visitar al tuyo a la cárcel y él intentara matarte. No creo que Astoria intente algo así, como mucho me atacará con un pañal".

Salió de su oficina tranquilamente. Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza. No recordaba alguna ocasión donde había discutido con Draco a los gritos, con portazos o insultos como cuando eran niños. Estaba consciente de que llevaban una relación bastante saludable, pero a veces, en momentos como ese, lo único que deseaba era poder gritarle y tirarle algo pesado a la cabeza.

##

La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre ella mientras esperaba que las grandes rejas se abrieran para darle paso. Un auror la recibió y la dirigió hasta la recepción, donde la revisaron, le quitaron el bolso y debió entregar su varita.

"¿Está segura de querer hacer esta visita, señora? La última vez no salió muy bien".

Hermione asintió sin contestar. No tenía mucho que decir. Estaba segura de que necesitaba hablar con él una vez más antes de dejarlo atrás completamente. Se enfrentaba a una nueva etapa de su vida y no podría encararla tranquila si no dejaba atrás al fantasma de Theodore.

"Un auror estará dentro de la sala como medida de seguridad". Le informó quien la guiaba hasta la misma salita de 2x2 metros a la que había estado exactamente dos años atrás.

Hermione entró aspirando profundamente para controlar las náuseas, no sabía si se debían a la emoción del momento o a su condición, pero estaba más acostumbrada, sabía como controlarlas y se sentía tranquila, todo lo tranquila que podía estar en esa situación.

No recordaba a la salita donde había estado antes tan pequeña, en su mente la pensaba un poco más grande. Aún la esperaban la misma silla manchada y la mesa de madera que parecía haberse podrido un poco más en esos años. El mismo adorno sucio de Navidad colgaba sobre el marco de la puerta y ella dudaba que alguna vez lo sacaran de allí.

Escuchó los pasos acercándose y respiró profundamente. Esta vez sabía qué diría y sabía qué hacer si él volvía a intentar algo contra ella.

Un auror abrió la puerta, dió unos pasos dentro y dejó entrar a Theodore, pero en vez de salir como la última vez, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra la pared con la varita entre los dedos.

Hermione se fijó en su exnovio. Estaba muy delgado, tenía la barba larga y descuidada, los labios agrietados y los ojos cansados, pero tan azules como ella los guardaba en su memoria. Estaba esposado y se veía muy agotado.

La miró a los ojos y aguardó. Hermione sonrió un poco y él desvió la vista.

"He venido a disculparme" Dijo ella. "Sé que no querías verme y realmente agradezco que al fin hayas accedido a recibirme".

Theodore suspiró. "Así que Draco finalmente tendrá un heredero" Murmuró mirándole el vientre. Hermione colocó una mano sobre la protuberancia de su abdomen y asintió. "¿De cuántos meses estás? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?".

"Casi nueve" Le respondió ella.

"¿Y él ha dejado que vinieras igual?" Preguntó el chico.

Hermione suspiró. "Él no controla mi vida ni decide donde puedo ir o no".

"Así que no sabe que viniste" Contestó él. Hermione no respondió. Luego de unos minutos él volvió a hablar. "¿Qué es lo que sientes?".

"Siento haberte engañado con él y haberte abandonado en el altar. Si hubiera obrado diferente tal vez todo podía haberse arreglado con un café de por medio".

Él la miró a los ojos. "¿Y no sientes haberme metido aquí? ¿Haber truncado mi vida y echado por tierra mi libertad?".

Hermione negó. "Yo no te metí aquí dentro, Theodore. Tú intentaste asesinar a una persona, nadie te obligó a levantar la varita contra Draco".

"Me condenaron a ocho años de prisión porque me abandonaste en el altar" Insistió él. La chica vió que apretó los puños e hizo fuerza contra la mesa. Dirigió una mirada al auror quien entendió su gesto y se acercó unos pasos detrás de Theo.

"Intentaste asesinar a una persona" Volvió a decir Hermione. "Podrías haber usado otros miles de hechizos pero decidiste usar la maldición asesina. Yo no causé eso, Theo. Realmente espero que alguna vez lo puedas entender".

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya había pedido disculpas, no tenía nada más que hacer allí. El auror se puso entre ella y Theodore cuando pasó a su lado. El muchacho no se movió de su silla, aunque Hermione podía haber jurado que lo vió agitando los hombros cuando la puerta se cerró.

Camino a casa recordó la historia que él le había contado una vez.

Un pequeño Theodore escondido bajo la cama cuando sus padres peleaban, con gritos, golpes y maldiciones que volaban en el aire. Su madre le decía siempre que se escondiera y se envolviera con la capa de invisibilidad que ella le había regalado especialmente para que su padre no lo encontrara cuando volvía ebrio. Una noche una de las maldiciones acertó a su madre en medio del pecho y ella jamás volvió a despertar. Cuando cumplió los once años, una de las primeras maldiciones que Nott padre enseñó a su hijo fue la maldición asesina, la misma que había impactado en su madre cuando él tenía solo tres años de edad.

##

El timbre resonó como campanadas y el grito entusiasmado de un pequeño resonó en las paredes del departamento de los Malfoy. Draco tomó en brazos a su hijo que estaba a punto de cumplir un año de edad y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de entrada.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida entrar a su casa y saludar amablemente a su esposo, abrazar a su hijo y cargarlo en brazos para malcriarlo y llenarlo de mimos. Saludó a Harry y Ron con abrazos y los invitó a sentarse en la sala donde Blaise y Pansy ya estaban instalados.

Unos seis meses antes, la noticia de la muerte de Theodore Nott fue tapa de los periódicos de Inglaterra y abarcó grandes columnas durante semanas, donde hablaban de la inseguridad dentro de Azkaban y la irresponsabilidad de las autoridades correspondientes. Según las noticias, Theodore se metió en una riña con otro preso, cuando quisieron separarlos le robó la varita a un auror y asesinó a dos de ellos, incluyendo al reo con quien había peleado. Finalmente fue reducido por otros aurores y su muerte no había estado muy esclarecida. Semanas después, la noticia del divorcio de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley opacó el escándalo de Azkaban y el nombre de Theodore quedó olvidado.

Unos meses después Hermione recibió una carta de Pansy, quien la invitaba a cenar junto con Draco. Luego de haber ignorado su carta por un par de semanas, Blaise y Pansy se presentaron en su puerta. Para haber estado alejados por tantos años, congeniaron rápidamente de nuevo, retomando la amistad perdida luego de charlar largamente.

Harry, libre de Ginny, volvió a acercarse a Hermione e inició una relación pacífica con Draco, llegando a juntarse algunos fines de semana para jugar quidditch, invitando a Ron a unirse a ellos, quien milagrosamente aunque se negaba a calificarlo como amistad, logró aceptar que se llevaba bien con su esposo y disfrutaba de largas partidas silenciosas de ajedrez con algunas pullas de por medio.

La castaña invitó a sus amigos a unirse a la mesa para celebrar nochebuena. Los miró conversar y reír entre ellos. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontró con la mirada abrasadora de su esposo y sonrió. Aún después de haber estado juntos por cinco años, todavía podía sentir el aire tensándose alrededor de ellos y su sangre calentándose solo con su mirada. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse y bajó la mirada. Una pequeña mano se cerró sobre la de ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Al fin tenía la vida que había planeado, una carrera en ascenso, una familia, el éxito y la felicidad que había soñado. Había tenido sus altibajos y malas decisiones, tal vez si obraba diferente podía haberse ahorrado un par de problemas y la realidad de Theo podía haber sido muy diferente, o quizás no, no podía saberlo más. Pero estaba segura de que si pudiera, lo haría todo de nuevo. Miró a Draco y este le sonrió, miró a su hijo quien tenía los ojos grises tan brillantes como su padre. Hermione no podía ser más feliz.

FIN

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a este minific. Me gustó mucho escribirlo y leerlas emocionadas por la continuación, déjenme saber si el epílogo fue de su agrado, me harían muy feliz. Les invito a pasar por mis otros fics, tengo un par de minifics y algunos longfics que estaré actualizando en este mes de diciembre. ¿Les gustaría un nuevo minific para Navidad?**

 _Con amor, Ann._


End file.
